


Stalker for Hire

by Rhye_Meow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Consensual Violence, Gay Sex, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Violence, Prostitution, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 25,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18683224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhye_Meow/pseuds/Rhye_Meow
Summary: Ueda Hibiki, is a 20 year old, beautiful androgynous man and freeter who enjoys the life of being a hedonist. His promiscuity led him to the world of trouble, being chased by the husband of the woman he slept with. In his attempt to escape, he broke inside a car thinking it was empty. After a few minutes, a man emerged from the shadows and said, "I'll hire you as my Stalker."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not condone the act of stalking, nor intend to make light or fun with the subject. This part is necessary with the story that I wanted to convey.  
> WARNINGS: Explicit contents, violence, abuse, non-con, gore, fetishes, stalking, crimes,
> 
> I AM WRITING BECAUSE I WANT TO LEARN ENGLISH. FORGIVE MY MISTAKES.

_**CHAPTER ONE** _

 

 

Shit! So it comes to this huh? That wench said she's single!

What do I do now? I can't come home and bring trouble, it's not even my house!!

Ueda Hibiki: a freeter, currently - a dead man walking.

 

* * *

 

 

3 hours earlier..

 

"Nggnn, shit ~what a slut! " Hibiki was having a one-night-stand with a woman he met on a bar earlier that evening, enjoying how wild they were. She was cute, kinda old for his taste, since he usualy go for the innocent type highschool vibe. But he was a hedonist; all the pleasure he can get, he grabs without second thought. Being freeter and obviously without any money, forced them to made the deed on the woman's house. He was fine with whatever she wanted since he was getting it for free. Hibiki does not care for someone whom he'll never see again anyways.

"Ohhh, ahh! Please.. do me harder!" The woman moaned and groaned under him.

What a slut indeed! Allowing anal sex on the first night! Thank goodness for condoms! He said to himself.

"Yosh! Here I come..."

As he was pounding his way to the big 'O' moment, the bedroom door busted open.

The joint bodies suddenly stopped like they have been poured by ice water. Hibiki, looked at the man standing in front of the door, then the woman then the man again. Realizing the situation, he pulled out and stammered.

"Ah! Shit! You're married?!" Shouting at the woman under him.

With a coy smile she answered, "Well, I'm touched you believed my story, but hardly anyone says the truth when on hooking up right?"

This bitch!

"Bro, listen I'm sorry okay?! I didn't know she was... hey, Bro!? Who are they?!"  
Behind the man whose seething with rage and clenching his jaw, were 5 burly men, who look like they were ready to kill him, slowly inching forward..

"Aniki, what should we do with this fucker?" One guy wearing tacky clothes asked the man in front who was now cracking his knuckles.

Aniki? Oh no! The yakuza?

"I'm sorry honey, you never come home and...." the woman said, but it was obvious she wasn't showing any kind of remorse.

"Get that man and bring him 'there'!" The man finally spoke.

Being punched, kicked and dragged, Hibiki thought that this was where he'll die. The heavens haven't really forsake him, though. Eiither that or he was just a devil in disuise. Having the talent for it, he tried to seduce one of the underling who was eyeing at his bare ass and said, "Bro, if you let the cuffs on my feet lose and untie my hand, i'll let you take my ass.."

Just to add another wound to the attack, he stuck out his tongue and swirled it around, licking his lips. He knew his strength very well - looking really tempting - and that instance, the man untied only his feet - the pervert needed some kind of restraint on him to make sure he can take his time and devour Hibiki slowly. All the while verbally abusing Hibiki that was doing his well holding back the tears from the pain of being yanked by the hair.

"Ah, bro please be gentle it really hurts.." The tears found its way in his eye, but being raped admittedly gave the hedonist new thrills. Even for him, this was a new kind of low.

After the man was satisfied, the man slowly lowered his guard around the tied-up Hibiki, going in for a kiss.

"Fuck this is so good!" The man grunted.

In that moment were the man was convulsing, almost ready to burst, Hibiki leaned in and kissed him, frenching his tongue.

"Omph!" The man moaned just before he release.

Hibiki bit the tongue of his assailant and the tangy taste and smell of blood rushed in his mouth and nose.

Coughing, Hibiki almost choke. He spat a few times before grabbing a few of his clothing.

"Arghh!" The man writhed in pain and rolled on the floor, trying to call for help.

"Hey, that was fun but I don't intend to die here," Hibiki said casually as he tried to balance himself. As one would expect, being bound for a few hours took a toll on him. Wobbling towards his things, Hibiki tried to sort things out. Where to go? What to do? Where was his phone and who to call?

"Tch," he winced.

Running as fast as his numbed legs could with slight wobbling, bare feet and injured all over, Hibiki pushed open the gate and escaped without a definite direction. Stumbling a few times, he groaned and tried to get up, but he caught the sound of hurried footsteps chasing him.

"Get that motherfucker!"

He was instantly spotted.

Adrenaline rush took over him, forgetting the fact that he was leaving trails of blood, he crawled, stood and ran like the wind.

His breathe and heartbeat was the only thing he could hear. Suddenly everything was deadly silent.

Minutes of chasing and they were closely gaining distance.

Where is this place. So dark!

He was panicking. He was running a dark road for ten minutes or so without a sign of house or life nearby. Could this be the end? He dreaded the answer.

Luckily, there seemed to be a warehouse at the end of the road where he was. Thinking he could ask for help if someone see him tattered and covered with blood, he ran through the garage looking for some kind of life.

"Anyone! Help me!" He pleaded, already near the limit of his strength.

Although lit, the garage was seemingly lifeless. Not one soul present.

He can already feel them closing in, and he was crying in desperation. He was trying to prop open the cars one by one, looking for a place to hide.

He has no luck; all of them was locked.

Well of course it is! Gee!

He was already accepting death.

The last car he haven't tried was at the far end of the garage, the part where it was not covered by light. With trembling hands he tried to open the driver seat.

Kacha.

He was momentarily stunned. It opened!

"Search everywhere! That guy must be hiding somewhere..." he heard the voices approaching, stopping his stupor.

He climbed inside and silently closed the door. He bent himself and made himself small under the seat as he could, hyper-aware about the fact that his breathing was really loud.

Calm down, stupid. You'll die here! He told himself.

A few seconds later, he realized that he has not locked the door, just when he was about to try to manually lock it, it made a clicking sound.

Huh? It locked?

The door rattled a few times, making him almost whimper. Scared to death, Hibiki actually soiled himself.

Frozen in place, the door goons tried to open the passenger door as well, "..this is locked too! Shit! Check around the warehouse, maybe he is hiding in there! Go!" His pursuer said to his companion and ran. The footsteps sounded far away from him, and he was relieved.

Thank goodness this car is heavily tinted like shit!!

Realizing that he was safe for now, he heaved a sigh of relief, and sat at the drivers seat. Touching his chest trying to calm his heart, the car reverberates his muffled sobbing.

He was; however, startled by a rustling sound behind.

Shocked by it, he looked left and right, but saw no one.

A clicking sound.

A light behind him suddenly flickered, and he heard someone inhaling and exhaling smoke. Freezing in place, Hibiki took a peek at the rear view mirror, and saw a figure slowly emerging from the back seat, inching forward, just enough for the figure to be seen from the dim of the light outside.

A man with long black hair wearing dark, sharp suit was gazing at him through the mirror. He took another drag of the smoke and exhaled. While smirking at him, the man spoke with an eerily cold voice -

"Na, cornered rat.. I'll hire you as my stalker."


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO** _

 

"Err, aniki, please let me go. I just took refuge inside your car 'cause they're going to kill me."

And what are you doing hidden in the dark like some crazy mofo.. geez!

Hibiki wanted to cuss at the man, now driving him to who knows where, but all he could do was plead. He was scared and squirming was his way to cope, he wanted to jump out of the passenger seat, though honestly, getting away was a tempting, sweet deal.

"I can't let you go. Beside where are you going? You look like shit!" The long-haired man took a glance at him for a fraction of a second, then continued paying attention to the road ahead.

Thank you for the compliment, you bastard.

"Well, I can't just come with you, 'just escaped dyin' so I'm going to have to pass."

"Hmm.. anyway - just be thankful I've opened my door for you, and now you're sitting there instead of being skinned alive." The man smirked at him when he took another glance.

He sighed, "You have a point. Thank you very much for saving me," Hibiki said.

"Uhn.." the man gave a noncommittal reply.

Now all the tension has subsided, Hibiki felt the extent of his injuries. The man was right; he most definitely looked and smelt like shit. Bare feet, without pants - not even underwear, blood-stained face - due to the fact that he bit someone's tongue off, his anus was leaking - obvious that it's semen. His body was bruised and battered.

How pathetic.. just because I wanted some pleasure, I almost died today. Tch! I hope that man I bit wasn't dead. I don't wan't to be a murderer all because of this stupid penis!

The man pressed his cellphone that was latched onto the dock on top of the dashboard.

"Sir," On the other line was a man with crisp baritone voice, speaking in English.

"Book me a suite for tonight at the Xx hotel. Bring the doctor and my lawyer. Have someone wait for us at the entrance. I absolutely want privacy so make sure these matter are taken care off. You have 30 minutes." The man fired rapid orders through his phone, not caring whether his passenger understood or not.

"Understood," the line hung-up, followed by an awkward silence between them.

Great! I'm going to killed tonight by a pervert who wants me to be his stalker! What a kinky way to die--I approved. He was sarcastic about it but he was really nervous. Just now the man beside him pulled the car over and removed his jacket, revealing a gun tucked at the side of his belt.

Shit, i'm really going to die tonight. Hibiki tensed up and looked for place to escape. Before he could plead and run for his life, the man tossed the jacket to him, leaving him puzzled.

"Wear that, I don't want that thing leaking from you caught in my car seat."

Ah geez! He's right. I'd probably waste an expensive suit than to have my car detailed if i were him too. I mean how will I explain the semen and the blood, hm? 'You poor and under appreaciated man who will have to clean all these shits, I fucked someone here and spilled all kinds of nasty juices, So yah clean it!'

"Thanks." He accepted it happily and manuevered himself so that the jacket will cover his ass when he wore it, preventing it to touch the seat.

The man pulled a small tissue packet from his glove compartment and gave it to him. He took it as a sign that he needs to tidy up a bit because they are going inside a hotel.

Of course he understood the conversation the man had earlier. He wasn't always a freeter wasting away his life through pleasure seeking. His mother was a dignified College Professor, who trained him to be the perfect role-model-of-a-son. That was before his mother died. Now all he had was a sorry excuse for a father, who took no time in cleaning all of their properties and money through gambling and other addictions.

"We'll do the introductions later."

The man didn't mind him much after that and continued driving. Somehow he felt no ill intention coming from him, so he relaxed instantly. He was getting drowsy too. Obviously too tired and worn out.

He closed his eyes a bit and leaned his head back, after awhile he heard a whirring sound, and felt a cool breeze flowing through his face, neck and body.

He must have opened the window to let the smell off.. Ah, whatever - the breeze is nice.

 

* * *

 

 

The night after his horrific near-death experience, Hibiki woke up to a lavish hotel suite with needles and tubes sticking out of his arms.

"What the fuck is this?!" Hibiki croaked.

"Oh so you're awake now.. sure took your time, hmm.."

A handsome man was sitting a few feet away from him, laptop and a coffee cup resting in front of the table. He wasn't really looking at Hibiki so he couldn't define if the man was in deed handsome or not. All he saw was long black hair; long enough for him to tie it into a pony tail, fairly medium build - probably ranging to 6'1-6'3 ft. in height. Hibiki was certain that he was not Southeast Asian like him, because his skin was hinting of Caucasian lineage.

The man just got out of the shower, with hairs still wet. He was decent enough though, wearing inner shirt and pants. Hibiki was just checking him out, gauging what he has to do next.

"What time is it?" he propped his elbow and supported himself to sit.

"It's the third day, brat. You were unconscious for three days." The man close his laptop and leaned back against his chair. With an air of arrogance, he crossed his legs and put his hands crossed on top of it.

What the fuck! He is handome that it ticks me off! Tch!

A pair of cold, slate-gray eyes stared at Hibiki, making his face feel warm. The intense gaze was like a panther, lurking in the shadows waiting for his prey to fall for his trap. The man's dark lashes were long, softening his otherwise strong face. His lips is thin, somewhat showing hint of gentleness, though it seemed he was wearing a perpetual smirk. He looks like he is in his late 20's, probably some pretty boy playboy from a rich family, Hibiki mused.

"I like that you're beautiful, Ueda Hibiki. I'm hiring you as my stalker."

Say what?!

"How.. how do you know about me, who are you.. and what is this stalker non sense?" Hibiki stuttered.

"I had my men researched about you. You do not need to worry about the details; my lawyer will handle it. I just need you to agree to be my stalker." The man paused, waiting for a reply that did not come. Hibiki was just stunned at what he heard, wondering if the man was somehow sick in the head.

"In 6 month, I will be the object of your obsession, love and hate. You will research about me gradually. Every breath I take, every inch of me, you want to know -and will know. I wan't you to emerge into the role completely, like wildfire consuming you," The man said in almost bedroom like voice.

Gross! What a pervert! Noo fucking way. I don't wanna do complicated stuff!

"I'll pay you 20 million yen after the contract. Your housing and basically everything you will need will be taken care for you during this period," The man laid in his trump cards.

"Twe- twenty million? Are you for real?!" Hibiki's voice rose a few octaves.

"I'll give bonus if you're good enough. What I mean is, if you can inflict damage on me well enough,"

The man slowly stood up and inched on the bed. He sat just a one feet apart from Hibiki's face; slate-gray eyes staring at his eyes. The man was obviously ecstatic about his new toy, that's what Hibiki thought for a moment.

He was dancing above a grave, asking to be cursed. He wanted to go but he couldn't. It was like the man in front of him was slowly pulling him into his world of perverseness and mocking his easy-to-read face.

He was already hook--and it's not because of the money.

"Are you going to accept Hibiki? Are you going to make a mess out of me?"

The man leaned in closer, allowing Hibiki to smell all of his greatness, allowing him to feel the heat, breathing onto his skin. Allowing him to be drawn by his dark, mysterious personality.

At that moment, he really want to know everything bout this man.

 

Ah shit. I never should have fuck that bitch...


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE** _

 

It's been one week since Ueda Hibiki moved into his new apartment that his employer/object of obsession, lent him to use however he wished.The man was very generous have given him a 3 bedroom apartment, fully furnished with luxurious designer items that even the lamp must have cost a few hundred dollars.

Well, 's not like it's gonna be mine forever.

The house has a modern feel to it, minimal and sleek with monochromatic color schemes. The bedroom has a walk in closet, already half filled from casual shoes to formal ones. Even clothes from gym-wear to formal tuxedos.

Although the bed has a white and brown color sheets, plain looking in short, it's obvious that its canopy was not cheap; it was filled with intricate carvings that depicted some sort of a Greece Mythology Gods and Goddesses images. He snort at the lavishness of the things inside the house, he thought the man was such a show-off.

Hibiki sat on the black leather sofa and reviewed the profile Mr. Takaba, his employer's lawyer, sent him, The documents reads as follow:

Name: Walter, Aoi Himmel (name translation: Blue sky)  
Birthdate: August 20 19XX , age 27  
Background:  
Mother's name is Matsunaga, Aiko: Born at a traditional Japanese household. Died at the age of 29.  
Father's name is Walter, Zelig: German businessman.

\- CEO of Walter Enterprise- exporters of car parts, aircraft parts,  
\- Currently residing at Frankfurt, Germany

Walter Aoi Himmel:  
-Moved to Japan at the age of 22 and studied International Graduate Program in Mechanical, Electrical and Materials Engineering at T- University  
-studied 2 years at University of Pennsylvania School of Medicine prior to that  
-no living relatives aside from his father  
-currently the company President of Walter Enterprise  
-also the owner and CEO of Eagle Eye Co. - provides maintainance to non-commercial aircrafts  
-no intimate relationship/s  
-lives at xxx  
-goes to work at 9am , comes home every 7pm.  
-usually drives a black porsche xxx

 

* * *

 

 

What the fuck, sounds like a normal guy. Why would he want me to stalk him? . Don't tell me it's his kink? Rich men have weird hobbies. Hibiki shook his head and continued.

Contract:

-You are to be paid twenty million yen by the end of the 6 months contract. If you wish to terminate the agreement before set period, you will be paid according to the length of days/months of service you provided.

-You cannot divulge any information about Mr. Walter Aoi Himmel , or anything that will directly or indirectly involve his name. Should you violate this term, you will dealt accordingly by the law.

-You are free to use the apartment and car that is provided for you - for as long as the contract still stand. However, you cannot divulge to anyone where you currently reside. Should you violate this term, you will be dismissed immediately without payment.

-Mr. Walter can dismiss you anytime whether the term is in effect or not, of course, you will still be paid if in case that happens.

-You are allowed and encourage to take pictures of him, but not allowed to post it, share or sell it to others.

-You are playing the role of a stalker; for that matter, you are to research about Mr. Walter's behaviors.

-You can hurt Mr. Walter however you wish, so long as it's done when you are playing the role:

-threats are allowed  
-psychological torment is allowed  
-physical abusive is not allowed, unless requested by Mr. Walter  
-separate the Ueda Hibiki from your stalker character, in case Mr. Walter request for an audience with you.  
-your private life within 6 months should be used wisely, for it may hinder you for being immerse in your role.

Oh, so i'm not allowed to have fun while I'm on contract, that's just great. He scoffed.

He looked at the package that the lawyer gave him: inside was DSLR camera complete with different lenses. A voucher for photography class, a rented car key registered to Mr. Takaba's name, cash probably two hundred thousand yen, a credit card, a night vision goggle, and a Swiss knife.

Whoa, scared the crap out of me.. Am I really doing this? Hmm.. what's this envelope for?

He opened the last item inside the box. It was a picture of Aoi Himmel in all his glory, wearing a dark suit with navy-blue shirt. It was fitted to perfection - even if he was sitting in the picture, Hibiki could see his long legs pretty well. His hair was disarray in a sexy way, like a model from a magazine. His 5'o clock shadow suited his features well, and that eyes wer like drills piercing holes in Hibiki's skin.

It sent shivers down his spine.

Ah the twisted bastard has a direct line in my groins.. I really want to taste him..

ehh? Ehhhhh???!!! No!! I'm already acting like a perverted stalker!! Tch! Aoi.. are you really allowing me to make a mess out of you? Damn.. I think i might like it.. it scares me..

Later that night, Hibiki came many times thinking all the perverted thing he was about to do to this beautiful creature.

The thrill of the chase starts now....


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR** _

 

"Sir you don't look too good. Do you need to rest for a bit?"

"Do I have a meeting this afternoon?"

"No sir, we are done for today. Just a few documents for approval, but It can wait for tomorrow."

"Fine, then let me rest for a bit. Bring me tea, Charlie."

"Understood."

Aoi reclined back on his chair and pinched his brows, seemingly having a bad headache. He patted his chest and rummaged through the suit pockets, looking for the Zippo lighter he bought last month.

-flick-

He inhaled and exhaled. The smoke wasn't really helping him relax, but like all smokers, lighting it up was an instinct. He was checking up to see if he missed any work for the day when his mobile phone vibrated.

His email revealed a message from an anonymous sender.

Frowning, he clicked the mouse button to open to see what the content was. It was a picture of him dinning at a restaurant with a client last night. Under the picture was a note that reads:

'The suit you have on looks good.'

A knocked on the door startled him.

"Come in," he said. Acting coolly.

Charlie Petterson is Aoi's secretary. He doesn't stick to one; all of his secretaries from the past had one year contract and that was it. Charlie only had one month left, but seeing as he kept his distance and doesn't pry much more than was necessary, he thought he might as well extend the said man's contract.

"Here's your tea, Sir. Would you like me to give you medicine? You look paler than before.." Charlie took notice of the lit cigarette that was resting on top of the ridiculously expensive ashtray. He sighed, but didn't continued on. He knew his boss wouldn't be happy with him nagging. In his years of existence, his boss was the most sickly yet active man he ever met.

"Charlie, have a talk with the people from HR to draw you a new contract for 6 months. Let them know your demands, i'll hear them out before finalizing."

Aoi looked at Charlie indifferently and took a sip at his tea, reclining once again on his chair.

Charlie gave a deep bow and said " Thank you very much for the opportunity."

Aoi rested his cup on top of his desk and started wheezing. His coughs were throaty and sounded so painful that Charlie paused a few seconds to compose himself.

Aoi vomitted profusely on the floor, beads of sweat dribbled on his forehead that his face grew paler, this time Charlie quickly opened the office door to seek help.

"Get me an ambulance here! We are taking Mr. Walter at the hospital!" the secretary roared at the receptionist who was gawking at what was happening with Aoi by the door.

A few minutes later, two guys was strolling Aoi to the ambulance.

Before Charlie left the office room, he threw a packet of an unknown powder on the trash can.

There was a reason after all why Charlie is the best secretary so far.

 

Aoi was sitting on his hospital bed and browsing at his laptop when heard someone was slowly opening his room. He took a glance at the wall clock and frowned when he saw it was already two in the morning.

There was a flick sound followed by what appeared as locking of the door.

Somebody locked the door and turned the lights off. Aoi said to himself.

"Who? Who the fuck are you?!" Aoi was startled and shouted.

The room was very dark, because the hospital curtains are closed. Squinting his eyes, he saw a dark figure standing at the edge of his bed.

"What the..umph!" Aoi backed away and tried to press the button for help, but he was stopped because the dark figure mounted on him and pressed a syringe on his arms. He was slowly getting dizzy and limp.

"Ha.. ha.."

The man mounting on top of him positioned him to lie on his back, even gave him a pillow under his head.

His body was really heavy, so much that he can't even lift a finger.

When Aoi's eyes finally adjusted, he saw the man mounting him was wearing a black hoodie, his upper face has a cover leaving only the mouth open.

That man hurriedly lifted his hospital gown and with a swift lean he, licked Aoi's left nipple.

"Hmm, wha.. you..doi" Words can't even form in his mouth. He can't fight him off.

Then the man unbuckled his belt and tear up a condom.

"Wa.."

Aoi was panicking really bad, was this guy going to rape him? He asked himself.

The hooded-man grabbed Aoi's placid member and started sucking on it.

Shit, so he does intend to rape me! Motherfucker..

He was feeling horrible but the man sucking was really good, using his tongue to pleasure Aoi and jerking off at the same time.

Bip.bip.bip.

His heart rate rose, the skilled mouth of the pervert was giving him pleasure even though he hated to admit it. It was a new experience; a thrill only the sick in the head would appreciate.

The pleasure and experience was too much--the hot tongue swirled against his tip, the mouth was sucking him nearly up to hilt, sucking out the air for better suction. The sensation was exquisite. He had never experienced something so humiliating and shameless like this, and yet he was cumming, and cumming so much.

The man didn't let go until he gobbled all of his juice; Aoi was panting really hard and breathing through his mouth. "Are you satisfied now?" He asked with a croaky voice, but there was no answer. The pervert then wipe his penis with something wet, probably cleaning it from any trace of his saliva, then tucked his own back into his pants, not even removing the condom.

What a skilled pervert. He knew he shouldn't leave any trace.

After the deed was done, the assailant slowly moved towards the door, but before he finally left, he whispered with a very creepy voice.

 

"You can't escape me, I'm always watching you."

Aoi's spine shivered.


	5. Chapter 5

__ ****

**_CHAPTER FIVE_ **

"Oh, is that you Hibiki? You look different!" 

Hibiki, a natural black-haired guy was now wearing a strawberry blonde hair, with length just a fraction below his eyes. He usually wear clear contacts because his vision was bad, but now he wore hazel colored lenses, giving him that foreign look. With fair skin, long slender body and little appearance of the Adam's apple, he was always mistaken for a girl. This gave him the freedom to pick guys who likes the innocent lamb look, or girls who likes the androgynous beautiful men.

"Had to change my looks, I got myself into some weird shits. Anyway, didn't come here to buy something. Ryuu, I need heat, can I?" Hibiki kissed his friend on the cheek. He wanted sex, but can't go out to hunt, and Ryuu was always willing to put out.

"Sure. I have a few minutes left here, wait for me outside, alright?" Ryuu whispered as he pretended to restock the cereals on the grocery shelf.

After two weeks from his contract, Hibiki received a phone call from Mr. Takaba saying he was given the permission to 'inflict physical damage' to Aoi, so long as it won't be a grave injury. He was baffled at the thought. 

At first he thought Aoi was just some crazy masochist who likes to spice things up, but after two weeks of following him: taking pictures, sending scary messages and even calling his house to say nothing but 'breath noises', he realized that something was off.

Aoi is a healthy looking guy, and he doesn't appear to be going or inviting a lover to his house. And those masochist he knew, usually prefers a partner they can trust to play the sadist role. Of course, you want killer-sex, not actually die from it. 

During those two weeks of tailing, Aoi was being carted to the hospital for three times. The first one was when he fainted during a golf session, the other one was when he felt dizzy during an office dinner party, and the one where he was rushed out from his office. 

That said night, Hibiki wanted to confirm Aoi's condition, if he was actually suffering from a grave-illness then chances are, he might 'accidentally' kill him. And no matter how powerful Aoi is, if he died - even in contract Hibiki - will still be put to jail. He chose to pick the time when nurses were really slacking and with stealth, he stole Aoi's chart. 

What he saw shocked him.

"Hey, Hibiki what are you zoning out for? Are you hungry? We can eat first!" Ryuu emerged from the employees exit, wearing a shirt with cat printed on it. He was the definition of the word 'trying hard to be cute' which makes Hibiki laugh inwardly. 

 

 

"Ahh..ahhnnn.. Hibiki! You're too rough!" Ryuu was crying under Hibiki, face plushed red.

"Shut your mouth!" Hibiki plowed through Ryuu's ass, bending the man's hips like it was paper easily folded. It was intense, and almost painful.

"Shit Hibiki!" the bottom man cried out.

"Nggg..." the both of them trembled and climaxed.

Collapsing on the bed, Hibiki massaged his chest for a second and rustled Ryuu's hair, whose face was now buried on the pillows. I guess i was too rough.

"Ryuu, stay here for tonight. I've already paid for the room until 1pm - use it however you wish. I'm just going to shower then head out." He leaned in and kiss Ryuu's hair.

"Wow, mighty generous are we? Next time buy me shoes 'kay?" Ryuu propped his head using his elbow and looked at him.

Hibiki chuckled as a reply.

 

He was standing outside Aoi's house wearing a hoody and black pants. The night was really humid, and given the fact that he was nervous, he was sweating heavily, making him feel sticky and disgusting.

He didn't want to come in, but his curiosity to confirm what he read at Aoi's chart was really bothering him. What kind of moron are you, huh? You already read it in the chart. Of course it's true! They wouldn't hide that thing to such extent if it's not crazy confidential. You almost had to jump out a window just to escape the guards roaming the nurses station! Hibiki reprimanded himself and paced the floor.

Ah, shit! Congratulations, Hibiki! You are now a certified pervert. Your ancestors must be so proud of you! Mom, aren't you proud? Your son is now a disgusting criminal! That is some crazy accomplishment! Well sarcasm was his favorite language.

Hibiki already knew the codes to Aoi's security system. Tailing him and doing nothing but take pictures, it's obvious that you are bound to learn useful stalking information. 

Today Aoi was in an inauguration party and he was bound to get home late, so coming to his house tonight was the perfect time.

Hibiki threw a stone at the nearby lamp and climb Aoi's gate. Geez, for a rich guy, he sure lack security. Or maybe he fired them, so he can be chased by stalkers. I wonder how many are we at the moment? Hmm, will I be able to meet a few of the 'paid stalkers'? And what will I do if I meet them? Compared notes? Hmm, or maybe compete who has the most picture? Hehe

He was just trying to calm himself, but he was very nervous; his stomach was churning like crazy. When he punched the codes to the door his hands trembled badly and sweaty all over. Thank Goodness for the invention of gloves!

When he was finally inside, he took out his flashlight and scan around. The house was not that grand, simple in fact, for someone who owns three expensive foreign cars. Beside the door was a coat and umbrella hanger. A door was beside it, he opened it and saw brooms and cleaning materials. 

Moving on.

He walked through one of the division: the living room. It was elegant with white carpets, black sofa set with black center table. The flat screen TV was, of course big, and the decorations were minimal. It was a typical bachelors taste.

He walked through the kitchen and it was clean, almost in pristine condition. Complete with modern cooking stoves and such, even the marble counter exuded class. He opened the refrigerator and saw a lot of wines, beers, yogurts.

What no food? 

He went upstairs and saw three room, he opened the first one to the left and saw that it was the office or library. It has an Old English setting feel to it. Wood desk, old lamp, filled with old books. Even the table has a pen ink and quill. Pfft! Who are you? Sherlock or Edgar allan maybe? Hehe

The door to the right was a guest bedroom, drawers empty and all. He wasn't interested in that so he moved on to the last door in the middle of the hall. When he opened it, he immediately knew it was Aoi's bedroom.

The inside was marvelous, almost as big as his own apartment. Stepping in, he start searching what he wanted when a sudden flicker of light flooded through and shone inside the grand room.

"Who are you?" Aoi was stunned to see an unknown man in his bedroom. He ran towards him to apprehend the intruder.

Hibiki panicked and turned around that instant, he saw Aoi wearing a dangerous expression, like he was about to shoot him. Out of reflex, and many, oh so many fights he have been, Hibiki dashed forward and hit the heavy metal flashlight at Aoi' s head. 

"Guh!" Aoi groaned and bend over holding his side and inching to get his gun, but the intruder was swift; he kicked Aoi's side making him collapse to one knee. For the last hit, the intruder kneed his stomach. 

"Ugh!" Aoi made a grunt of pain and slowly collapsed on the floor. Before he was knock out of consciousness, he saw a beautiful blond man knelt beside him his face was troubled and filled with worry..

What is he saying? Is he saying 'I'm sorry'?... Aoi asked himself before he passed out.

"Fucking hell! What do i do now?" Hibiki cried out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shit! What do I do? What do I do?" Hibiki pressed his temple and paced back and forth while he gazed down at the pale and limp Aoi. I didn't mean to hurt him like this. Is he breathing? Oh no! Oh hell no!

 

Hibiki knelt down and leaned on Aoi's chest to hear his heartbeat, he relaxed, just a little bit, when he felt the rising and falling of the man's stomach. Nervously dialing on his cellphone, he called the only person who can help him.

"Oh good Takaba! Listen!.."

 

* * *

 

A few days ago..

During these past two week, like clockwork, Hibiki parks his rented black Toyota Crown just outside Aoi's office building every 4 in the afternoon, and waits for him to go home. Camera ready, he will shoot a few shots at his prey and send him pictures with note attached saying: 'I like the tie you're wearing, i'd like to wrangle it to your neck' or 'i'm going to kill the girl right next to you' or something along the borderlines of being possessive and delusional.

Of course he wasn't really obsess about Aoi at first - in fact this job bored him the first few days.

But his opinion gradually changed when he witness twice how Aoi was rushed to the hospital. This pique his interest very much, to the point where it consumed his night. He once caught himself, getting high on thinking how would Aoi look like under him gasping for air. It's almost as if he developed a fetish to hunt the beautiful limpy gazelle.

-Whee.whoo.whee.whoo-

The sound of the siren stopped his perverted fantasies, making him jolt. The ambulance parked in front of the Walter Enterprise building and two paramedics rushed inside carrying a stretcher. Wait, don't tell me?!

A few moments later, the paramedics carted away a very pale man vomitting heavily onto a bag. His suit, his shoes, and even that black, sleek hair all belongs to Aoi.

Hibiki slam both his hands at the steering wheels, fidgeting the keys into ignition. Damn,what the hell is going on?

 

"Fuck!" Hibiki jumps at the vibrate of his phone, making him drop his keys. He fished the cellphone out and answered, "Yes?"

"Follow the ambulance." The other line hung up.

"Damn!" He finally gain control of his strenght and keyed the ignition to start. The engine roared as he pushed the pedal really hard, making a screeching sound of the tires as he drove forward.

Hibiki realized that his behavior was starting to bother him, slowly developing schemes and new ways to get under Aoi's skin. It's like Aoi is his special brand of drugs. A sickly, otherworldly beautiful man, whose secret is deep rooted it makes him wants to possess him.

He understood that it was not possible for him to waltz in and ask for Aoi's room, so he needed some kind of diversion.

And like a veteran criminal, he made one.

 

"Ah! Fire! Fire! Everybody out."

Mom in heaven, are you seeing this? Hibiki - your son - has finally gone to the deep end.

As the people from the ER triage floor rushed out, a hooded man entered the nurse station and rummaged through the files of folders. Like a seasoned thief, he quickly shifted around, looking for the price. He took the green folder that has a note "Walter, Aoi Himmel" in it and tucked it inside his sweat shirt. A few seconds later he was opening it inside the hospital restroom.

 

What kind of fucking mess is this?


	7. Chapter 7

Psychiatric patient? What does that mean?  
The chart had nothing but triage information, and a note at the bottom that said 'Psychiatric patient'.

I can't use this shit! Hibiki threw the chart on the trash bin, partly to dispose any evidence that he stole it, partly because he was irritated.

So when the cold bastard said he'll hire me as his stalker, it's not because he is in dire need of sexy, kinky stuff. He is just sick in the head!! And what's with the 'you look beautiful' crap?!

"FUCK YOU!"

Hibiki pounded his fist at the lavatory and stared at the hooded being in front of him. It's funny, he thought. For 20 years, this being was always in front of him when he looked at the mirror. The man whose beauty makes everyone grovel at his feet. He wasn't a modest person, but he believed he wasn't exaggerating either. Hibiki is proud of his looks and it has gotten him far for someone as useless as he was.

Now the beauty he was used to is not staring back. As if the old Hibiki was long gone. He wasn't himself from the day he woke up and Aoi was in front of him.

The man who stares at him now have eyes filled with demented thoughts.

 

* * *

 

 

"Just get the new record at the archives. We're really busy! Some punk burned the ambulance and the CCTV cameras were smashed! Geez, these kids these days!!" A man in blue scrubs grumbled on and picking thing inside the nurse station.

Hibiki was just passing through, getting ready to go home when he heard this conversation.

Only one record could be missing.

He followed the 'sacrificial lamb' - called the errand nurse - to get the new records. The hallway was still busy with foot traffic so hitting her and stealing the charts would be impossible, he thought.

Oi! Hitting a woman? And anyone! Oi, Oi, Oi! Hibiki! He reprimands himself.

But crazy things filled his head, so much that his temples throbbed. Hibiki didn't really know why it pissed him off to know Aoi really didn't like him because of his look, or this game wasn't just a facade for something perverted, or the fact that Aoi was challenging him to know his secrets, knowing that the door of these secrets will lead him to an endless pit.

The object of my obsession, love and hate.. heh..

"...am i going to make a mess out of you? Yeah, you fucking dog, you bet I will!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Takaba listen, I broke into Aoi's home and accidentally knock him unconscious."

"WHAT?!"

Hibiki flinched at Takaba's shouting.

"Yeah! He's fine--listen at exactly one hour from now, drop by his house and bring a doctor."

"Why not now? You are not to inflict serious injuries on him remember?"

"I know, but he seems fine. Anyway, didn't you call me last week and said I need to quicken the pace so here I am!"

"Ueda Hibiki. You...."

"One hour!" Hibiki shouted and dropped the call. He knew for sure Takaba would listen to his request. There were times when he was being willful to the said man and every demand he made were met. He was actually thinking how come lawyers like Takaba exists. The man's a push-over.

 

After the call, Hibiki then knelt down beside Aoi and held the side of the latter's face. It's cold and filled with sweat. You won't die from this, right?

"You know, your stupid lawyer told me that you're going to an inauguration today so I can come here, probably to steal some of your personal stuff.."

He leaned in and smelt the back of Aoi's right ear.

"..and he said, I should try to be more convincing.."

He loosened Aoi's tie and untucked the shirt off of Aoi's buckle. Then very slowly, he unbuttoned it starting from the bottom, revealing only Aoi's belly.

"What that stupid lawyer of yours didn't know is that I'm really looking forward a for chance to touch you again, and he gave me a perfect excuse..."

He licked Aoi's belly button lightly.

"Well Aoi-sama, for making me into this hungry animal, you have to take responsibility.." he whispered at the immobile Aoi.

"Mmm.." Hibiki stuck his tongue inside Aoi's mouth, all the while playing with the man's hair. It was smooth and silky just as he thought. His burning crotch was pressed against Aoi's thigh, slightly rubbing it for the needed friction. Hibiki didn't know why, but he really wanted to tie Aoi up, make a mess of him, see him writhe under him.

"Hnn.."

"Ho ho.. so you're waking up, Your Highness?! I plan on hiding at your closet today so that I can see exactly what it is that you do during the night, but this is okay too, you know? Heh.. Let's see.. Aoi Himmel Walter(Hibiki started narrating as he mounts on top of Aoi) at the age of five (he unbuttoned and fly open Aoi's shirt) stabbed and killed his own mother to death (he took out a syringe and use his teeth to remove the syringe cap) was hospitalize (he plunged the syringe into Aoi's arm) 79 times ( he stared down at Aoi's face, filled with desire)

"..over the past years (he slowly unbuckled Aoi's belt) either from burns, to faking heart attacks, ( he grabbed Aoi's penis with one hand and slightly pinch the tip) to breaking his own foot. (his other hands inch towards Aoi's crevice) "

He tugged the pants off of Aoi and looked for a few minutes.

"Mother was suffering from MÃ¼nchausen syndrome by Proxy, repeatedly stabbing his only son Aoi, so that she can shower him with love and care.." he stroked the scars around Aoi's thighs and knees.

"At twenty two, Aoi Himmel tried to commit suicide at the backseat of his car.. "

Were you going to commit suicide the night I met you? He grazed his chin against Aoi's shoulder.

Aoi, i'll give you what you want.. i'll make it so, that you will never hurt yourself again for seeking attention and undivided care.

He kissed Aoi, forcing his tongue inside the man's mouth and moaned through the kiss

A few seconds after, Hibiki was wiping blood stains off the side of Aoi's now wounded lips.

I'll give it to you all! The love the care, even the fucking pain..

"You can never ever escape me.."

With force, he bit into Aoi's collar bone, breaking flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _a/n;_
> 
> _**Manchausen syndrome by proxy** = is a controversial term that is used to describe a behavior pattern in which a caregiver deliberately exaggerates, fabricates, and/or induces physical, psychological, behavioral, and/or mental health problems in those who are in their care. ..-.so yeah, basically you hurt the ones you love._


	8. Chapter 8

"So the rape kit test came back negative, but the bites--are you sure you don't want stitches? The one on your clavicle might scar," The doctor was examining Aoi with obvious disbelief on his face. He have been Aoi's doctor for the pass years or so, and since Aoi's case is sensitive, he was used to him treating all kinds of self inflicted wound, accompanied by grand, complicated story.

However, this was the first time he had seen Aoi with actual wounds made by another person.

"It's unneccesary. Just attached the findings to the police report. " Aoi answered looking at him indifferently.

"Alright, if you can't sleep. Drink one of these." The doctor gave him sleeping pills then exited the room discreetly, leaving with Takaba and the police.

Aoi was found unconscious on his bathtub by Takaba thirty minutes ago. He was bathe, towel dried and just lying inside his tub naked. Earlier, he was assaulted by Hibiki whose looks changed a lot the last time he saw him.

"Charlie, get me a male prostitute for tomorrow night," Aoi order Charlie with voice of nonchalance.

"Excuse me Sir?" Charlie was used to being summoned at Aoi's house from time to time, so being called at the middle of the night when something happened again to Aoi wasn't really a big deal for Charlie. He knew his boss has MÃ¼nchausen and he knew how to adjust from his boss peculiarity of request.

He was pouring Aoi chamomile tea when he thougth he heard something outrageous from his boss.

"I want a male prostitute for tomorrow to accompany me the whole night. His looks must be....

 

* * *

 

A striking man was sitting at the longue of Xx hotel, drinking scotch and seemingly waiting for someone. He was wearing a magnificent Carlo Pignatelli's winter suit in black and shoes from Prada. His long, sleek, black hair was lazily tucked behind his ears and from time to time he brushed it off with his long slender fingers.

Every people on the entire floor was either looking at him with envy, or with attraction.

The handsome man was emitting an aura of dark, feral quality. He was almost seen as something that only existed in magazines or basically their dreams.

"May I join you?" A woman in gorgeous Royal blue cocktail dress sat beside the dashing man and looked at him invitingly. She was beautiful, and obviously very confident that she was a definite catch. The man took a glance at her and snorted.

"I'm not interested in ugly people," he said while smirking.

"Excuse me?!!" The woman was taken aback. She was already red and ashamed because a lot of the people was paying attention to their conversation.

Of course they were. It's not everyday when you get to see such a wonderful spectacle. Just who could the man be waiting that he rejected such a fine looking woman.

"Were you waiting long, Walter-san?"

"Not at all. Would you like a drink?" Aoi looked at the man appraising him from head to toe and smiled gently in approval. The man silently sat beside him and took a glance at the stunned woman next to Aoi. Her mouth was really open wide in shock.

"I told you, you're ugly." Aoi looked at the girl and chuckled, he was enjoying her embarrassed face. She was speechless at how marvelous Aoi's date for tonight look like and without saying a word, she quickly walked towards the lobby exit, leaving a group of giggling people who amused themselves at gawking.

"I'd like a bourbon, neat please." The man order the barkeep.

"So what shall I call you?" Aoi faced towards the man and nursed his scotch on one hand, gently swirling it.

"My name is Daiki. Just call me that," Daiki took his bourbon and tip it mid air before taking a sip. It's a gesture for 'let's drink or cheers.'

Aoi just smirked as a reply. He was really enjoying what was happening. Daiki was carefully picked by his talented secretary and it suiedt his taste perfectly, even to the details of what Daiki should wear.

This is gonna be an interesting night.

 

* * *

 

 

Hibiki was stunned to see Aoi had brought someone home with him, and it wasn't just someone, this particular person has a creepy resemblance of him. Is he my cosplayer or something? What the fuck!

He was hiding at Aoi's lawn; it was dim that night. Almost like it was not lit on purpose. He was crouching just behind the bush, his back was facing the wall.

The man sat at the porch just 12-feet away from Hibiki, it was lit enough so that you can see perfectly what they were doing. The porch had a small wooden table, probably use for coffee or reading a book. There was also one outdoor bench, big enough for two people. Aoi's guest sat there, his back facing Hibiki.

Aoi emerged from inside the house, his hair was wet and he was wearing a robe. He half-knelt at the bench and placed both his hand at it's headrest.

Aoi's guest then wrapped his hands at Aoi's nape and started licking his neck all over, slowly disrobing Aoo\i, revealing a perfectly chiseled chest and abs.

He knew that body well. He took great efforts into making sure that that body was embedded in his mind.

Does he intend to have sex here? What an exhibitionist! Hibiki held his breath a few times, looking at the scene transpiring in front of him. It was titillating him, if he's being honest with himself.

His heart raced. The man under Aoi was skilled, licking him, simultaneously stroking Aoi's member, and Aoi just let him. His face was filled with lust, lips slightly parted as he pant.

Hibiki felt a pang of jealousy; he wanted to see Aoi like this too. However, he wanted to be the one causing it.

Just then, Aoi stood up and grabbed the man's hair with both his hand and bent him, forced the Hibiki doppelganger to perform fellatio.

Blood pumped directly on Hibiki's groins. This was the first time he saw Aoi's erected penis in light, and this was the first time he saw his beautiful face grunting in ecstasy.

Seeing it was heaven.

Just then, Aoi gazed at the bush and gave that cold. mocking smirk. He was directly looking at Hibiki, who thought for sure that he was well hidden.

Oi, oi, oi! Don't tell me... he knew I was here?!

Aoi grabbed the man's head and whispered something in his ears. The man nodded and removed his pants, turned around and bent over, also now facing Hibiki.

What.. he looks like me, he fucking looks like me!! Hibiki was having major goosebumps all over. It was weird and uncomfortable seeing Aoi finger-fucking someone that looks so much like him, down to even the color of his hair. To add to the creepiness, Aoi had an evil look on his face while he traced the man's neck, looking like he was going to strangle him. Although the man was facing at Hibiki's direction, he was not looking at him and basically was not paying attention to his surroundings, occupied with the pleasure he's receiving.

"Ahh," the man winced at the cold sensation of the lubricant being poured all over his bum. When Aoi situated between his legs, Hibiki saw the bottom man arched his back as if welcoming Aoi. Hibiki knew he shouldn't watch it; it was disturbing and no normal person would think the scene was hot.

Unfortunately, Hibiki knew he was not 'normal' and no matter how sinister the whole thing was, he was aroused by it. He found Aoi's beauty and madness extremely attractive. There was no one like him.

"Ahh..ahhh.." the man moaned, his face was beet red, he was breathing heavily, holding on to the porch wooden railings.

Aoi was still wearing the robe but it was not fasten, showing all of his nakedness as he rested one knee of the bench while he continued to stretch the man's ass for the deed.

Then just as Aoi was about to position himself in entering the man, he gave another look at Hibiki's direction and licked his upper lips.

This sent shivers into Aoi's spine. He couldn't take the heat anymore. Whipping out his swollen member, Hibiki began to jerk off.

"Ahhh.. ahhh.. ooohhh.." the wild thrusting began. It was hot and powerful, Aoi was like an animal plowing through as he slammed hard at the man. He was holding the bottom's hips and pulled him forward every thrust. One of his eye was shut, evident that he was enjoying it, skin flushed red too.

"Ngghh, so tight!" Aoi exclaimed.

All this time, Aoi's gazed was with Hibiki. Is the fucker saying he thinks he is pounding me right now? Tch.. Hibiki hissed through his clenched teeth.

As Aoi's thrusting quickened, Hibiki's jerked quickly to match the gray-eyed man's pace to. He imagined everytime Aoi moved that hips, it was his hole that was being abused. It was his neck that was being littered with open-mouth kisses, that is was his hair that was being pulled as he ride out the pain from the rough sex. Hibiki felt like he was the one being screwed.

That face! Ha, that fucking hauntingly beautiful face! You wanted me to see your sex face.. Shit! I might seriously rape you next time!!

As Aoi was about to climax, he yanked the man's hair - who was hanging his head down all this time - and covered his eyes with his hand. Then Aoi bit the neck of the man and gazed at Hibiki.

His eyes was taunting him. That slate-gray eyes were looking at him as if saying that he was just Aoi's play thing. That Aoi was in control and not him.

Piss me off how fucking sexy he is.. Hibiki didn't mind that he was in an uncomfortable place. He was getting off looking at Aoi fucking someone else. It was unbearably hot, and sick.

"Cum for me!" Aoi said in a low voice, still biting down at the man's neck. Of course his request was for Hibiki, as he was not really paying attention to the man under him. He was just a hole who looked like his prey and that was it. He really wanted to get under Hibiki's skin, so much that it tingles his scalp. He loves how Hibiki was exactly how he thought him to be.

"Ohh,,nggg!" The man under him tightened his clenched as Aoi thrusted his last thrust and came.

When he stood and pulled out, the semen out of the condom dripped at the bench and Daiki collapsed onto it seemingly out of breath.

Aoi was not finish though, he pulled both of Daiki's thigh and flip him over to make him face him. In a standing position, Aoi once again put it in, almost folding Daiki into two. He looked at the bush once more and bit Daiki's legs.

Ah shit! This is torture.. Hibiki cried out as he wiped the remnants of his high.

Let's see how long can you keep up cornered rat. Remember this well, your world revolves around me..it's you who can never escape me.. Aoi smiled knowing the man from the bush continued to watch as he enjoyed the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Huh, who's mailing me, it's..whoa 3am..  
Hibiki woke up from the vibration of his phone and found 3 mails-all coming from Mr. Takaba.

Is he serious?!! Son of a bitch..

 

* * *

 

 

Hibiki wore a cream colored, casual tailored-suit, with fitted white tee inside. Accompanied by a regular cut denim and walking boots; taking extra care in grooming that day. He took a bath with a lot of scented bath-oils, went to a mall that morning to purchase new accessories like earrings, ring--and even perfume. Before he left the house, he even flossed his teeth to perfection, and brushed his hair vigorously.

Like a maiden on a first date.

Earlier, Hibiki was shocked to have received a message from Takaba saying that Aoi wants to spend a day with him. Not as a stalker, but as Hibiki, and that he should be careful not to mess things up.

When Hibiki arrived at the sports complex that noon, he waited outside like instructed. A few moments later, a shiny black Porsche with convertible top stopped in front of him. The man riding it wore a gray V-neckline Gucci sweatshirt and black soft denim pants with black walking shoes. When Aoi stepped out outside his car, with luck - like a playful devil was by his side - a slight gust of wind blew his hair giving that 'i know I'm hot' vibe all over him.

Aoi walked towards to the now statue figure that was once called Hibiki. Very slowly he leaned near his date's face and removed his aviator sunglasses and asked in a mocking tone, "Did you wait long?"

Ha, I really want to cry now. All that preparation and I still look like dog shit compared to this guy... I want to suck that fingers for him very much.. Hibiki said as his eyes roamed towards Aoi's hand as the latter brush rouge hair off his face.

Hibiki was feeling flushed red because it was warm and he was nervous. Aoi is tall and gorgeous and just breath taking. When he was handing the guards his car keys, Hibiki had this questioning look. Aoi just smirked and said "Of course they would park my car for me."

With confidence, Aoi wriggled his hand instructing Hibiki to follow and he did, like a wet dog waiting for his master in the rain. When they are entering the complex, all eyes were fixed at Hibiki; the question was obvious.. 'Who is this man who dares to follow this God right here.'

Well, it's kind of an ego boost I think.. so whatever. Hibiki said, and shrugged the stares off.

They were escorted by two guys dressed in black suit and ushered them in the front seat. When they finally sat, Aoi crossed his long legs, fixed his hair and placedit to his side. It was like watching an action movie with lots of thrill and explosion. The people that surrounds them were waiting for what will happen next.

"What are you looking at, hmm? 'You enjoying the view?" Aoi asked Hibiki while he chuckled a little; he caught Hibiki staring with mouth open wide.

"Well, Walter-san it seems you don't know the word 'subtlety'. You walk in here with people escorting you and sat there looking like royalty with an air of arrogance. What do you expect?" Hibiki snapped back.

"Hmm? Don't mind other people Hibi~ki.. just keep your attention only for me.." he whispered at Hibiki's ear and chuckled once more. The people at the back row gasped, and you could almost hear the girls yelling "kyaaaa!"

Oh no stupid penis, don't wake up now!!

Aoi must have felt Hibiki squirmed and decided to tease a bit. He grazed his thumb against Hibiki's neck and said, "Are you feeling uncomfortable? The day hasn't even started Hibi-ki."

Man, this rich, snooty bastard likes to torture other people more than himself.. yes .. that's probably it.. I mean why would he ask Ueda Hibiki to accompany him, knowing im his paid stalker.

"Walter-san please order us drinks, I'm kinda thirsty." So fucking thirsty. Hibiki dodged the situation by changing the subject. He needs to, or he's probably going to be ape like and hump Aoi there.

"Heh.. ofcourse you can , what would you like to drink?" Aoi brushed a rogue hair off of Hibiki's forehead which made Hibiki shiver. He sighed a long suffering one, "Walter -san , i'll just go to the restroom real quick."

He didn't wait for Aoi's reply and stood up. Aoi waved his hand and two men in suits followed and escorted Hibiki to the restroom. The suits waited outside, allowing him perfect privacy.

You need to calm down Hibiki. That son of bitch is playing mental chess. You just have to tough it up. He slapped his face and exhaled, but this wasn't enough to relax him so he decided to splash some water to it.

When he was finished, he gazed at the mirror and was shocked. Aoi was behind him and smiling like this amuses him, his eyes squinting a little.

"Walter-san, why are you doing this? You knew very well what I do for you, so why invite me?" Hibiki turned to face him and placed both his hands at behind him by the sink.

Aoi moved in closer.

"You know, you were being delinquent in chasing me lately. It's been, well... boring." Aoi's face was inches away from him, his long beautiful hair was dangling by, rested on Hibiki's shoulder.

I can smell his breath.. his scent..now what do I do?

"You had your fun with me didn't you? Now.. I wan't to know... what would you taste like?" Aoi whispered on Hibiki's ear and breathe in. The warm feeling made Hibiki weak in the knees.

"Walter-san,. Please..." Hibiki pleaded. He was really aroused at the situation, and he's not sure if can handle ccontroling himself. He never had to control his lust and it was hard to start then and there.

""Hmm?" Aoi held Hibiki's nape and drew him closer to him, with just an inch away from kissing, Aoi whispered, "I really plan that this day would at least end up in a hotel, but this is okay too."

Then, the two kissed. It was hot and hungry, tongue swirling in. Aoi filled Hibiki's mouth and invaded it, relentless and rough. Aoi yanked Hibiki's hips and hugeg him tighter, so tight that Hibiki was moaning very loud. Aoi sucked Hibiki's tongue while his hand played with the latter's hair.

"Mmm.. huu..uhnn."

Aoi was not wasting time and opened his zipper, and held Hibiki's hand and guide him to touch it.

My .. that's hot! Hibiki groaned and lifted one hand to trace Aoi's neck, all the while working on the man's prick.

Their kisses stopped and spittle connected their mouth. Hibiki was jerking off Aoi's hot and hard member, totally lost the control he wanted to display. Aoi's hand was roaming Hibiki's skin inside the man's shirt, while the other one was busy fumbling through the man's zipper.

"Ah, let me," Hibiki opened his own fly and whipped out his own penis. This was the first time Aoi saw Hibiki face to face and his aroused face excited the long hair man.

Aoi tugged Hibiki's hair and pressed him against the wall.

"Motherfucker! That hurts!" the younger one cried out, hissing as his face was pressed on the cold bathroom wall.

Aoi tugged Hibiki's pants with swift movement, spread the man's legs by situating his knees between them, and started to grind against Hibiki's hole.

"Oi! Are you for real? At least stretch me a little!"

Hibiki protested, and though Aoi was reluctant, he knew he would hurt as well going in now, so did what the man wants. He got surprised that Hibiki was actually carrying lube packets and laughed a bit when the man gave it to him. Hibiki wanted to die of embarrassment; it was so obvious he was prepared to be pinned down and there was no denying that he was.

I bleached my anus for this! Hibiki said to himself as he was being stretched. Though the preparation wasn't thorough, just enough so his insides were filled with lubricant.

"Guh.. uhnn.." Aoi was already half inside and he felt good that he can't help but moan.

Shit that was crazy sexy.. But my ass feels like it's tearing apart, I'm getting soft. Hibiki groaned as he felt Aoi's breaths on his nape and the man's hands as he was held by the waist.

"Hibi..Hibiki... uhn" Aoi thrusted, supporting both of their weight.

Ah that's hot.. shit.. the lewd sounds echoes here and my.. ah.. The echoes did not help Hibiki control what he was feeling either, so instead of focusing on the pain, he was enjoying the grunts and moans from the man currently abusing his tight hole.

"Ah.. Walter.. A.Aoi.." he was feeling him up to hilt. His prostate was being stimulated and felt like something was tickling him from inside. It was crazy. It was hot and it felt so good. He started to loosen up and jerked himself off.

Aoi bit his shoulder when he felt the clenching disappeared.

"Arghh!" Hibiki squirmed, but Aoi just pounded at him harder. It was unbearable. The breathy sounds, the squishy sounds, the stinging shoulders, the fragrant long hair that dangles around his body, it excited him.

I didn't know I was such an M. Fucking shit!

"Shit.. i'm going to cum Aoi. Can I cum? I want to cum!" His breathing were rapid and he convulsed. As a result, his anal wall tightened around Aoi that the man felt the knots around his abdomen.

"Then cum!" Aoi slammed at him held Hibiki's hand up, his hips making his upper body dangle low. Aoi sucked Hibiki's nape as the man rubbed his penis on the wall.

Hibiki came after a few seconds of spasming and spilled his load on the floor.

A few thrust more, Aoi pulled out and yanked his partner to kneel and shot his load on Hibiki's face.

This fucking bastard! Hibiki said as he closed his eyes. He was too tired to argue so he just took it.

"Ha..ha,." Aoi breathed hard and threw his head back as he rode his orgasm.

Hibiki immediately stood up and wash his face while Aoi tried to regain his breathing.

After they have cleaned themselves, Aoi lit up a cigarette and sat on the sink counter.

"What are you smirking at?" Hibiki saw Aoi and immediately assumed he was amused by what has happen.

Aoi brushed his hair and exhaled, spewing large amount of smoke and smiled at Hibiki.

"Nothing. I just wonder, how will it end for you.."

Hibiki felt scared. That eyes wew not the usual eyes he usually see. He felt threatened by it.

 

* * *

 

\- Buzz. Buzz. -

"Who.. who the fuck is ringing my doorbell in the middle of the night?!"

Hibiki stood up and his hips ached all over. The vigorous activity he did earlier did a number on him and his walking was really slow and painful.

He opened his door and saw a beautiful man, probably around 175cm in height, white skin, black hair and black eyes. He wore a soft smile on his face, almost too friendly for someone he doesn't know.

He resembles Hibiki very much.

"Ueda Hibiki-san was it? Nice to meet you, I'm Matsuo Kaname.... The previous stalker."


	10. Chapter 10

It was raining hard that night, with thunder and lightning adding some tension. Hibiki sat awkwardly on the sofa and begun to fidget.

Man I feel like a mistress being question by the legal wife...Ack! I forgot to ask if he likes a drink...

"Uhm, Ueda-san, you don't have to be nervous about me. I only came here because Zelig... I mean Walter-san - Aoi's father asked me to." Kaname stuttered and beads of sweat dribbled from his face a little upon explaining the details why he was there. It appears he was uncomfortable with the situation as well.

Oh no! The father-in-law already sent a message!

"Why would Walter-san would send you here?" Hibiki tilted his head and acted like he wasn't nervous. I've been in tougher shits before. You can't fucking intimidate me. He convinced himself.

Kaname was taken aback by Hibiki's sudden change of confidence, "Ueda-san I'm sure you knew Aoi is not a normal person, yes?"

"Sure." 'Course he's not. He's filthy rich who likes attention and has mental issues.

"Then here..take this Ueda-san."

Kaname gave a brown envelope to Hibiki. When he opened it, he saw police reports, medical records that he haven't read, and a lot of pictures...

It took a moment for Hibiki to read everything that was written there. Even taking liberty in to searching about the incidents through the internet--and all the while Kaname just sat there, silently drinking the water he got for himself.

"This.. is this? " Hibiki was so shocked that his face paled vehemently.

Kaname just nodded.

"I can't believe this!" Hibiki stood and pressed his temples, then started to pace the living room.

"Ueda-san, let me help you.."

 

* * *

 

 

"You can go home, Charlie. We're done for the day." Aoi instructed his secretary as he gave him the last papers that needed his signature.

"Thank you, Sir. Have a good night. " Charlie gave him coffee and left the room slowly.

-ring-

Aoi's cellphone for personal calls rang and the screen showed it wascoming from Hibiki..

"What a pleasant surprise.. what can I do for you?" Aoi reclined back in his chair, loosened his tie and lit up a cigarette.

"Aoi, can we meet for dinner now. I'm outside your building." Hibiki said.

"Ho..actually. Just come up here, i'm at my office." Aoi cut the line and smirked

What are you planning to do this time, little kitty?

-Knock-

A few moments later, Hibiki was escorted by the guards at Aoi's office. The visitor slowly locked the door behind him and looked around the office he was seeing for the first time. The room was elegant with modern architectural structures. Although Hibiki wasn't really there to marvel at Aoi's taste in furniture and interior design.

Aoi was sitting on his black chair behind his massive brown desk. His hair was tied in a neat pony tail behind his head, but a few rogue hair was dangling besides his forehead. He was wearing a black formal shirt with the top unbuttoned. His tie and jacket was place on top of his table. He was giving a relax office man look, something Hibiki hasn't seen.

Aoi looked at Hibiki and smiled an amused smile. He took a drag of smoke and rested the rest on the expensive looking ash tray.

"Come in. You locked the door?" Aoi stood up revealing an untucked shirt. He went and pour two shot glasses that looks like bourbon. He wriggled his hand and pointed at the small sofaand eyed Hibiki. He seemed... different.. Aoi wondered.

Hibiki followed and sat relaxly at the sofa and Aoi followed, sitting right next to his visitor as he gave the drink.

"Why'd you reverted your hair back to black, hmm? Though.." Aoi drank his bourbon and rested the glass on top the coffee table. He leaned his face towards Hibiki's neck and lightly breathe in, "I love this raven hair more." Aoi rubbed his thumb on Hibiki's lips.

Hibiki didn't flinched and drank his bourbon in one gulp. The burn envelope his tongue and throat, as Aoi was still breathing in his neck, Hibiki shifted his seat and face towards the man.

"Hm.. looks like you missed my touch Hibi~ki," Aoi half-knelt at the sofa and gently knocked Hibiki to lie there, he started to kiss Hibiki's mouth and stroke his hair.

"Mmm.. uhmmm..." The both of them moaned and began the deep kisses. Their tongues intertwined.  
Hibiki began unbuttoning Aoi's shirt and let go of the kisses. He began licked and nibbled at Aoi's chest and removed the man's ponytail with both of his hands.The mess of the hair dangled around Hibiki's body and the he wrapped his hand with it, gave it a tug and kissed a handful of locks.

"Oho.. kinda assertive today, aren't we?" Aoi licked his neck and bit it lightly with his lips. He planted a few visible marks around Hibiki's throat and was satisfied at the lust filled face the man was showing. Indeed, the black hair suited Hibiki more. The contrast of the colors made his white skin showed signs of red whenever he was being touched.

"Aoi, let me sucked you off." Hibiki said and propped himself up with his shoulders. He positioned Aoi to sit; his feet on the floor and back reclined on the headrest of the couch. Aoi was enjoying it, true,so decided to indulge the man for the night.

"I like the service, Hibiki.." Aoi looked at Hibiki and licked his upper lip.

"Well then Aoi, just relax and enjoy.." Hibiki opened Aoi's zipper and dug his penis. It was already half-hard. He held it with both his hands and licked just the tip. Aoi gave a low grunt and that made Hibiki just as excited. He started to blow hot breathes over the man's prick as he slowly licked the sides of the shaft. His hands were put to good use as it roamed around the man's balls and stroke the hardness up and down. His countless of experience with men are put to good used, it seems. Aoi was in obvious ecstasy when Hibiki started to swirl his stiffened tongue near the base and up to the man's corona.

He then hungrily open his mouth and began sucking him up and down, slowly bobbing it. He made sure he sucked it as he pulled up, twirling his skillful tongue to leave no room for the man to adjust.

"Nggnn .. ha.. you're so good at this!" Aoi moaned and stroked Hibiki's hair. He looked down on Hibiki and was pleased seeing the flushed face, performing fellatio on him. Losing it, Aoi held Hibiki's head and thrusted it forward, making him feel Hibiki's throat.

"Guh,.." Hibiki choked, but continued to deep-throat the man. sound. It was painful, and it burned his mouth inside, but he didn't care. He was perverted and was enjoying every second of it.

"Shit! The alcohol... it stings me a bit," Aoi noted but continued to thrust his hips towards the warm mouth.

Yanking Hibiki's hair out of him, Aoi leaned down and kiss Hibiki again. He had to stop right there, for it wasn't his style to finish first. Good thing Hibiki wanted Aoi to hold back, too--and returned the kisses just as passionately.

That was one thing he liked about Aoi. He knew how dirty sex can be, and was willing to kiss Hibiki right after he had done him. For Hibiki, that was rather sexy of the man.

After the deep kissing, a spittle was drawn between their mouths as they needed to regain their breathing.

Aoi tugged Hibiki to stand and squinted his eyes, taunting him and smirked again. "Take that fucking pants off." Aoi ordered.

"Yes, sir."

As instructed, he hurriedly removed his pants and boxer briefs and sat on top of Aoi's lap--and positioned himself to face him and grinded Aoi's penis to thrust.

"Ah,.." it was painful and hot, like something was burning inside him. Before he came to Aoi's office, he had prepped and lubed himself good, making sure he stretched it out as needed for the man was well-endowed. It was still no surprise to Hibiki that it was painful for him.

As Aoi began the wild pounding, he held Hibiki's waist and buried his head on the crook of Hibiki's neck, hissing whenever Hibiki tightened up.

Slam. Pound. slam.

The leather of the sofa was making creaking sounds, together with the lewd squishy noises of their joined bodies and their harsh, raspy breathing.

"Shit!" Aoi threw his head back as he slammed towards Hibiki, "Ah, this is so good."

"Ah, Aoi... please do me more.." Hibiki embraced Aoi like a lover would; his eyes were brimming with tears. Aoi, was taken aback by the sight.

Ho.. looks like somebody has fallen in love with me.. Aoi bemused as he welcomed the kisses Hibiki was littering all over his chest.

"Then fucking take it all," Aoi said with a chuckle and then quickened his poundingg -technique be damned -and in a few minutes, both of them convulsed and released.

"Ha. Ha..." Hibiki's heart was beating madly as he held Aoi's face and planted a gentle kiss against that beautiful eyes.

Why do I have to love you? Hibiki questioned himself as he was kissed by Aoi as they rode their orgasms.

 

* * *

 

 

It's been three days since Hibiki acted weirdly that night. Eversince then, Aoi has not receive any phone calls and emails from him. He was suspicious of what could have happened.

He drove to Hibiki's residence that night and few of the guards and residence gawked at the beautiful man in dark sharp suit. He just smiled at them and rode the elevator all the way to the top floor like he belong there in the first place.

As he punched in the door codes, a man from the next door opened his. "Oh, hello. Are you Ueda-san's friend?" He asked in a friendly manner. He was probably around his 50's and was wearing old-fashioned, think glasses. He was a small man and have a round built.

"Yes, Sir. I am." Aoi answered politely.

"Then please come inside my house just a bit, Ueda-san asked me to do something.. come," The man waved at him and left his door open.

Aoi followed hesitantly and stood just behind the door, waiting as the old man rummaged around his messy home. After a few minutes, the man gave him a letter, "He asked me to give that if someone asked for him here. Said a friend will come and all.. anyways I'm heading out so.." he signalled Aoi out the door, but he still has a friendly manner.

"Of course , thank you for this.." Aoi bowed and went his way.

As he sat on Hibiki's chair, he opened the letter nervously.

Inside was a neat handwriting in four words:

"Please, forgive me Aoi."

Aoi looked around the apartment and realized the situation.

Hibiki left him.

He was full of rage and emotions he cannot explain.

He slammed the table and flipped it.

"You cannot do this to me!! YOUR WORLD REVOLVES AROUND ME!! ME! Anyone who meddles - dies!"


	11. Chapter 11

Guh! So tired! That flight was very long.. my poor aching butt. Hibiki arrived at Frankfurt, Germany, and was waiting outside the airport when he saw a black, heavily tinted Porsche stopped in front of him. Is it them?

A woman in navy-blue suit pants stepped outside the car and looked at Hibiki.

"Are you Ueda Hibiki-sama?" She asked in a very stiff Japanese; obvious that she had practiced it for awhile.

"I am. But, please, English is fine, I can understand it. Though you'll have to forgive my accent. " Hibiki answered in English and return her courteous smile.

"Oh, very good. Mr. Ueda, is this all your belongings?" The woman looked at Hibiki's backpack and one wheeled luggage.

"Yes this is all. Can I place it in the trunk of your car Miss Hannah, was it?" Hibiki was walking towards the car, obvious that he wanted to get out of there and rest as early as possible.

"Yes, certainly."

A few moments later, they arrived at a lavish mansion. The exteriors has a small fountain with cherubins peeing in it. The staircase to the entrance door has two guard dog statues at each side.

Tch, clichÃ¨ isn't it? You have money; hire a designer! As Hannah opened the door for him, Hibiki saw the inside was indeed outdated in taste and can't helped but groan inward. Old paintings hanging on the wall that made everything gloomy. The entrance has a big staircase with red carpets, the floor with marbled tiles and the color scheme was too dark. Is this King Arthur's castle?! And what's with this creepy paintings!  
Hibiki clucked his tongue.

"Follow me this way sir." Hannah guided Hibiki towards the massive wooden door, just at left of the big hall. The inside was a surprisingly modern, with white interior design. There was a sofa to receive guest, a black carpeted floor, a coffee table made of glass, a desk with computer and few book shelves with English titles that varied from Aviation to Engineering and Modern Science. This must be his office.

Hannah left Hibiki after giving him black tea and snacks as he requested. She told him wait awhile and her boss will come and meet him soon. As he silently sipped his tea, the heavy door opened and revealed a tall and lean man with graying hair. It was neat and combed back, a perfect combo for his sharp jaw bone structure. The man was wearing a black business suit with obvious expensive air around it. He walked towards Hibiki and gave a smile.

"Ueda-san, you must be tired from the flight. Forgive me for not picking you up personally." The man spoke in fluent Japanese in Kansai dialect.

Fucking family with beautiful men! Even his father looks more handsome than me, it pissed me off!

 

* * *

 

 

Aoi was irrittable for the whole week, he had hired alot of people, but with still no luck in finding Hibiki. "Someone is helping him hide from me. That must be it." He tapped his desk in irritation.

Aoi was scowling his brows and emitting deadly aura as he was walking outside his office. All the usual stares that followed even his shadow, was now replaced with hiding and soft murmurs.

"Ne, why is Walter-san so mad these days? And it seems a few detectives come and go inside his office?" One lady personnel gossiped at the other one who was busy cleaning her desk, ready to go home.

"I'm not sure, but.. there's news that circled a few days back. Apparently, there's a beautiful guy who came in Walter-sama's office and stayed there the whole night with him. Maybe, that's his lover." The woman answered the question and blush a bit.

"Wow! I never knew Walter-san has the tendencies for.. hihi" the two started chatting like school girls.

 

* * *

 

 

"Daiki, you have a request at the VIP seat. And my! How lucky!" The host said to Daiki as he pull Daiki out of the dressing room.

As Daiki approached the VIP section , he saw Aoi drinking a Pink Dom Perignon, the usual order for VIP guests.

Aoi was wearing a sexy slim fit blazer in color black, a white shirt tucked-in to show the buckle of his belt, and a little unbuttoned at the top, a denim black pants, and walking boots. His hair today was lazily kept to the side. And for the rare time, Aoi was wearing an eyeglasses with frames that fit his face well.

"Took you long enough!" Aoi said to him as he greeted him with a smile and sat beside him.

"For what do I owe this pleasure Walter-san?" Daiki poured Aoi's glass another serving of the Pink Dom.

"I'd like you to come with me this evening. " Aoi didn't drink it and just swirled it around playfully. He leaned in near his knees, letting his hair fall gracefully at his sides making Daiki's heart skip a bit.

.

.

They went to a high class salon that evening, giving Daiki make-overs specific to Aoi's taste. Dyeing his hair black, cutting it a little, changing his clothing style, making him wear contacts. It's like he was being molded into character.

This guy is so weird. Is he making me look like his lover? Daiki looked at Aoi's eyes with a hint of pity. He'd been in the business for a while, and while he rarely sells himself outside the usual host job, there was something about Aoi that compelled him to accompany the man. Though the major factor was Aoi's generosity. The last time he went and accompany him at the man's home, Aoi gave him money enough for him to rest for a whole year and live comfortably.

After the make over was done, they went to a hotel and had a few drinks at the bar. They wore simple clothes, but the whole lounge was looking at them.

As the evening drew close, they went upstairs at the hotel suite. Aoi took a shower first and asked Daiki to order room service for champagne and strawberries. He was baffled. Are we here to celebrate something? Is it his birthday?

As Aoi finished showering, he walked out and saw that the order has arrived. "I'll go shower first. I'll be quick." Daiki said as he smiled and walk towards the shower room door.

"There's no need for you to do that." Aoi tugged his arms and dragged him towards the bed. He pushed Daiki down and kissed his lips hungrily. Aoi's wet hair draped over their bodies and his hard penis was peeking outside his robe.

Isn't he too excited? And kissing? Daiki gently pushed away Aoi's face, "Walter-san , kissing should be reserve for your lover. We are just -- umph!"

Aoi didn't let him finished what he was saying and began kissing him again. He yanked Daiki's hip to arch towards him, "Take this pants off.." Aoi was breathing heavily. As soon as Daiki was naked, Aoi didn't wait much long and removed his robe and tossed it on the floor. He smeared lubricant all over his penis, and poured at Daiki's hole.

"Uh,. Cold!" Daiki flinched a little.

Aoi grabbed Daiki's hips again and began to grind, thrusting inside. "Ahh... ah..ha.. ha.." Daiki was used to rough sex, but Aoi's forcefulness was new and exciting him. It's like he was playing the role of Aoi's beloved and it pleases him. Though he did not appreciate the sudden invasion. He was sure he will suffer from it for a few days.

As Aoi was inside him, reaching up to hilt, the wild thrusting consumed the both of them. Aoi was holding both Daiki's legs as his body was bent by their position. Daiki was holding both Aoi's arm for support.

"Ngg.. good.. so good." Aoi moaned as he slammed his hips forward.

"Walter...ah.. ah.." Daiki was shivering as the cold wet hair of Aoi kissed his skin.

"Aoi.. call me... Aoi.." Aoi was bit Daiki's legs a bit as he continue to pound, making the lewd squishy sound again.

"Ahh... Aoi...Aoi..Aoi..." Daiki screamed so loud because every thrust hits his sweet spots, and he was already dripping wet.

Aoi grabbed him to an embrace and positioned themselves in sitting, Daiki was on top. "Ohhhh....Aoi, I'm cumming!" Daiki wrapped his arms around Aoi's neck and Aoi held both of Daiki's hips.

"...ki..Hibiki!"

As they both climaxed, Aoi mentioned someone else's name.

Hibiki huh? Poor man. Hibiki must have meant so much to you.

Later that evening, after a few rounds of rough and gentle sex alternating, Aoi's phone rang waking the both of them. When Aoi answered, he spoke at a language Daiki couldn't understand. After the call, Aoi's face was serious, and maybe angry?

"I'm leaving first. Use the room however you like, for as long as you like. Your pay for this evening is over there." Aoi was getting dress when he pointed the bundles of money at the top of the night stand.

"Will I see you again. Aoi?" Daiki asked, a little hopeful.

"Who knows..." Aoi answered with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

 

After two days..

Charlie was reading some news paper at home and drinking coffee, just enjoying the weekend with his family, when he saw a picture that caught his eye.

The news said..

A man with a black hair, probably 25-30 years old, slim body and feminine face was found dead this morning at Tokyo bay, with a lot of visible torture marks around his body..

"Wait..... isn't this....." Charlie dropped his coffee mug..


	12. Chapter 12

What kind of madness is this?

"So you see, Ueda-san, it's better for you to stay away. Get away as far as possible." Zelig crossed his fingers and furrowed his brows when he told Hibiki all the things that the man needed to know about Aoi.

"What kind of monster are you?" Hibiki couldn't contain himself pounded the table and explode.

"Aoi is my only son. I will do whatever it is necessary to make him safe." Zelig was stern in his reply--either from saving his own skin, or being serious--that Hibiki is not sure.

This fucking family! Twisted sons of bitches!

"I will save Aoi.. if you won't then I will!"

 

* * *

 

 

It rained heavily that night when the police came and knocked on Aoi's house. He was just out of the shower when he let them inside. Of course Charlie and Takaba were present that night. They knew the situation calls the need for them to show.

Aoi was the last person who was with Daiki, and now the man is dead.

"Sir, would you like to dress first?" One of the two detectives was embarrased a bit when Aoi sat in front of them wearing a dark-blue robe. Charlie sensed their discomfort and immediately gave them warm tea.

"No need for that. I am at home, and this is how I want to dress." Aoi took a cigarette and lit it up. His robe revealed his chest a bit and when he crossed his legs, the two men fidgeted in place. It's like Aoi was taunting them and they are losing their goal in talking to Aoi in the first place.

"Ehem.." the man cleared his throat and continued, "Sir, according to the evidence we gathered, you had sexual intercourse with the victim just a few hours before he went missing. The CCTV footage showed that you left the hotel just after three in the middle of the night, and went on a drive. 20 minutes after, Daisuke, also known as Daiki, was seen at the hotel lobby having phone call with someone. A few minutes later, he hailed a cab and asked to be brought to your aircraft hangar outside the city. That was the last thing we knew of him. Two days after, he was found dead with body tortured. too. The COD was asphyxiation. He was strangled by a fine piece of thread." The older detective relayed the findings.

"What you have was consequencial evidence." Takaba butted in. "We have evidence that Walter-san was nowhere near the hangar that night. We already requested original copy of the Xx casino lobby, and that will show you where was Walter-san exactly that night. He played with a friend at the casino till seven in the morning, checked in at the hotel suite upstairs and then goes to work in the afternoon. The records of the CCTV footage from the Walter enterprise building will be given to you, upon request. Of course, that is all subject for authentic verification." Takaba relayed the counter move.

Looking at the two men, Aoi gave an arrogant smirk and said:

"Gentlemen, it is not new to you that I have filed a lot of complains over the years about the person who is stalking me, yes? Why don't you look at that angle for a minute: I was intimate with someone, and it seems me and Daiki are dating. That night, we went shopping and I treated him to expensive salon treatments. Clearly, this might cause my stalker some hatred towards Daiki." Aoi took a drag at the smoke and blew as he chuckled.

"For someone who lost a lover, you seemed unconcerned." The younger detective pointed out.

"He is not a lover, just someone I casually fuck." Aoi squinted his slate gray eyes at the man and emitted intimidating aura.

"Then, you said you had a stalker, do you have any idea what's his identity?" The other officer asked.

Aoi flicked a bit of his hair to his side and leaned back on his chair. He said in a low, cold voice.

"Of course I do.. his name is Ueda Hibiki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> of course I will continue my other fics. this one is migrated from other sites where I write.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: VIOLENT. PROCEED WITH CAUTION

Aoi was alone in his study when Charlie knocked and opened the door. "Sir, the detectives have left and they say they will contact your lawyer again tomorrow. "

"Good, then you can go home as well." Aoi waved his hand to shoo away Charlie, and he continued on what he was doing earlier.

"Good night sir."  
.

.

Aoi sat in front of his desk still wearing his robe; his hair was just loosely tied at the end. His desk was filled with news paper clippings, photos, police and medical records. Although it was a lot, he meticulously arranged it by year, specifications and event.

A cigarette was pressed between his fingers as he took a sip of his Macallan 18. "Ah," he groaned as the burn of the whiskey glided down his throat.

As he finished sorting out the mess, Aoi stood up and took it with him in a box. He opened a vault behind a painting just beside the massive book case. Inside the vault was two gun cases, some money, watch and papers. The vault itself doesn't really look suspicious, but when Aoi pressed his code for the second time, a secret compartment at the back opened, and he shoved the box inside.

"So somebody took some files eh..." Aoi said in an annoyed manner.

"Hmm.. now what to do with that fucking traitor." Aoi squinted his eyes as he drank the last shot of his drink.

 

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Mmmg! Mmm! " *rattling noises*

"Have you had enough?" Aoi asked as he flicked his lighter into his cigarette and smirked.

"See, I've already given you a lot of warnings not to mess with me, and you still didn't learn your lesson. didn't you?" He took his cigarette and pressed it into Kaname's nipples.

"Ghmmmmp... ommmph!" Kaname squirmed and cried, but he was chained to the wall and his mouth was gagged, so all he could manage was let out inhuman. muffled noises as Aoi crushed the cigarette on his heavily tortured body.

Aoi cupped Kaname's chin and said, "I will stop all this if you are going to talk, my dear cousin. Now tell me - where is Hibiki, hmm?" The cigarette flames was extinguished on Kaname's skin, giving him enough time to nod at Aoi.

"Good boy." Aoi said as he brushed Kaname's hair back; beads of sweat littered the man's forehead. He then removed Kaname's gag.

Soon as that ball was removed, Kaname coughed and vomited with a bit of blood in it. Aoi just stepped backwards and watched Kaname's suffering. He did not gave Kaname water for a while now and the vomit consisted nothing but vile. Kaname's tongue swelled from dehydration.

"Do not test my patience! Tell me where is Hibiki!" Aoi screamed at his face.

"He... Uncle Zelig took him, because...he said you cannot kill anymore, Aoi..." Kaname managed to tell the truth. After all, there's a limit to human endurance. Being beaten, whipped, dipped in salt water, cut, and burned for 3 days, he was hoping for some shred of hope to hold onto.

Aoi was just contemplating what he heard from Kaname. From his childhood, Kaname served him; he even remodeled Kaname's looks specific to his taste, and occasionally lets him beat him for Aoi's release.

"How can you do this to me Kaname... you said you only love me.." Aoi held Kaname's face, and this made Kaname burst into tears.

"I have been loving you the wrong way, Aoi. You need help, I can't let you do this again...let us help you Aoi.. and I promise I will bring Hibiki back...Uncle Zelig said, he will give Hibiki back if you go to a hosp-Guhh..arghh!" Aoi twisted a knife at Kaname's stomach before the man could finish what he was saying, making the man slowly spewed blood. "You...Aoi...." Kaname tried to speak.

"You know what I hate the most? Is people who say they will only love me, then goes off to fucking screw you over. Like that man! He said I was his boy! Then he fucking screwed my mom." Aoi was whispering at Kaname's ear, still twisting that knife. The blood flowed om his hands and feet.

"Ah.. it's warm, isn't it?" Aoi kissed Kaname's eyes, as it was filled with tears. "Goodbye ..." Aoi kissed Kaname's lips and withdrew the blade.

"Tch. How dirty." Aoi expressed his disgust seeing his hand covered in blood. Before Kaname's life faded away, he saw how his beloved's face turned into something he hasn't seen for a while. This Aoi was scary and he was a part of why this Aoi existed. His only regret was he could not save him.

Kaname closed his eyes for eternal slumber, with his Aoi as the last thing he saw.

 

* * *

 

 

Hibiki sat on his bed that night, he couldn't sleep at all. It's been days since he was moved by Zelig into a safe location. Somewhere Aoi can't reach even if he wanted to. This is so crazy!

Hibiki opened his bag and took out the envelope Kaname gave him. Inside was filled with photos of Aoi's victims - all look almost the same.

They looked exactly like Aoi's mother's lover, and the pedophile who hurt and..rape Aoi repeatedly at the young age.

The pictures was gruesome. All of it was taken by Aoi. The sexy, beautiful, sick man that Hibiki love.

How genius Aoi, hire some delinquents and lowlife as stalker, kill them and they are gone without a trace. You can blame your pretend Munchhausen for the injuries you sustain in case they fought back. Ha.. you even pretend to be sick a few times to make your story believable--how fucking genius. And you planned this through... even.. even I will be killed by you..

Hibiki's tears fell to the pictures of Aoi's victims.

"And the funny thing is... I love you enough to help you. If you want to be cured..i'll be there.."\  
Hibiki clutched the photos.

"If you want to kill more, then I'll bury them for you..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter contains violence to women and little children. Also rape scenes, shota and murders. Please proceed with caution. If you wished to skip the details for underage rape, I will put it right before and after this sign "~0~". Please understand that it is never in my intention to condone violence; these are just figments of my imagination. Afterall, Aoi's craziness deserved a twisted backstory. and when I say twisted, I meant it. Those who wished to continue, then please enjoy.

_Aoi's past.._

The sky was clear that day when Aiko came into Aoi's room.

"My boy, how are you feeling?" She touched Aoi's forehead but the young boy just flicked her hands. He stared at her and shouted.

"Go away!!"

Aiko flinched at her son's reaction and cried. "Ne, why is my Aoi refusing mommy's love? All I want is Aoi and nobody else." Aiko grabbed Aoi's little thigh and pressed it very hard.

"Ah!" Aoi cried in pain. "Mom, stop! Argghhhh!!" Aoi shrilled in a high-pitched sound that echoed thoughout the entire mansion. He thrashed and kicked his mother but, a little boy cannot fight back at a grown, deranged woman.

"Aiko-san! That is enough! Seize her!" A Japanese man who looked like a doctor entered Aoi's room together with a few maids and helpers.

"No!! Aoi is mine, don't take him!" Aiko was thrashing like mad as she was helplessly dragged away from her son.

"Waahhh.. wahh." The pain of being pressed on his legs was too much for a little kid that he was weak all over. The deed left Aoi some serious swelling and the doctor gingerly held him and tried to calm him down.

"Shhh, Aoi.. i'll call Daddy now, okay? I'll let him talk to you." Aoi did his best to bit his lips and calm his crying when he heard the word 'daddy'.

"I can't come home today. I have a very busy schedule. Just give sedatives to Aiko and give something for Aoi, i'll buy him toys when i go home." Beep. Beep.

The line was dropped on the other side of the call without even asking the details on how Aoi was. He took a deep breath and faked a smile, facing Aoi the Doctor said, "Daddy is coming home soon for Aoi." He rustled Aoi's hair.

"R-really Mamoru sensei?" Aoi's eyes shone in delight.

Mamoru was a doctor commissioned by the Walter family to take care of Aiko and Aoi.

During Aiko's pregnancy with Aoi, her relationship with her husband turned rocky, sending her in hell of depression. At the time, Zelig was at the top of his career, which resulted to him having to bare a lot of responsibilities, resulting to neglect his very own family. Over the years, Aiko felt the need to be needed, so much that she develop MÃ¼nchausen syndrome by proxy--and her target was her poor son Aoi.

Aoi had no one.

He didn't attend school, just home tutored, because it will result into massive scandal. The wife of the CEO of WALTER ENTERPRISE, was a looney. It will be brutal, since the struggle for power at Zelig's office was overwhelming. So Aoi , being a frail kid, took refuge in the arms of his doctor. The only one he often saw beside him whenever he needed some warmth and care from adults.

.

"Aoi just fell asleep, Mamoru-sensei, but what shall we do about Aiko-sama? She is hurting herself and.."

"Enough!!" Mamoru slammed his palms on the table and stood up. He went to see Aoi and checked if the swelling died down. He looked at Aoi and saw that he was not sleeping peacefully, as he was tossing and turning in his sleep. Mamoru walked back at the bedroom door and locked it, then he shook Aoi a bit, just to wake him.

~0~

"Hmm?" Aoi sleepily rubbed his eyes and sat up straight when he saw his Sensei was the one who was waking him.

"Sensei, is it eating time?" Aoi said happily. He knelt on his bed and reached out at Mamoru, arms stretched forward.

"Yes, Aoi.. since you have been brave today.. Sensei will eat Aoi."

Mamoru removed his pants as well as Aoi's pajama bottoms and positioned Aoi on top of him, reverse style. Aoi, like it was very natural for him, started licking Mamoru's swollen penis.

"Yosh, good boy Aoi." Mamoru started to spread Aoi's buttocks and licked it.

"Uhmmm.. sensei." Aoi jolted at Mamoru's tongue wriggled inside. Mamoru stopped and asked "Aoi, what do I always say?"

"Nobody loves me more than Mamoru-sensei.." Aoi answered, peeking at Mamoru's face.

"That's right Aoi.. nobody loves you more than me. My world revolves around you."

~0~

 

"Good morning Mamoru-sensei, seems like Aoi has fallen asleep peacefully in your arms." The maid commented on how Aoi was snuggling at Mamoru's arms, tugging his shirt. Aoi looked peaceful hugging Mamoru with all his might.

Mamoru smiled as the maid prepared Aoi's and his breakfast and looked at them like she was seeing them as father and son. She was happy, no, all of the staff were happy for Aoi that he found someone that will love him unconditionally and make him feel safe. As the maid exited, Mamoru shook Aoi, enough to wake him up.

"Aoi, it's morning we need to get up now." Mamoru whispered on sleeping child's ear.

~0~

"Hm? Mamoru-sensei." Aoi stretch up and rubbed his eyes. Mamoru grabbed Aoi's hand and made Aoi hold his penis. Aoi knew what it meant and he starts to rubbed it with both hands up and down. Still yawning, Aoi asked sensei if he was doing the right thing, and Mamoru nodded, giving pats at Aoi's head. When Mamoru soiled the sheets, some of his semen stayed at Aoi's hand.

"Lick it clean Aoi." He said.

"But it's bitter." The kid protested but he lost as Mamoru stared at him. Aoi started licking his fingers despite his face showing disgust.

~0~

"Good job, Aoi! You are Sensei's only boy. I love Aoi and no one else." Mamoru lay in his lure and Aoi's eyes shone in delight.

 

To avoid suspicion, Mamoru kept doing Aoi's laundry, saying the child only trust him and that Aoi soiled his sheets last night because of a nightmare. No one suspected what he was doing to the innocent lamb.

That afternoon, he stared at Aiko while she brushed her hair in front of him. Looking at Aiko closely, you can see that without a doubt, she was indeed beautiful. Her hair, that skin, Aoi inherited her graceful feature.

"How do you feel now?" Mamoru asked Aiko, part of her routine check up.

"I'm horny. Zelig won't come home to touch me Sensei." Aiko said and she stood up and to Mamoru's surprise, she stripped all of her clothing.

"A-Aiko san! Please stop." Although Mamoru said 'stop', his penis was already half-hard. Aiko has always shown advances to him, he just didn't mind her much. But now Aiko was naked and sat at his lap, that's another story. He whipped out his penis and plunged right at Aiko.

"Ahh!" Aiko threw her head back as the heat penetrated her. Mamoru stood up carrying Aiko and slammed her at the table. "Horny eh, then let me fuck you. Fuck you every time you want it."

 

* * *

 

~0~

"It's time eat Aoi, open up your mouth and suck me." Mamoru, that night, as always slept inside Aoi's room.

"No!" Aoi was stubbornly refusing to the usual perverted routine. Mamoru became angry and violent all of a sudden and grabbed Aoi's legs and open him wide. Without any preparation whatsoever, he forced himself in Aoi.

"Hmmmm... ahhmmmm.." Mamoru pressed on Aoi's mouth so no one can hear him scream. The tears streamed down Aoi's eyes as Mamoru brutally violated him. Aoi's whole body shook as the thrusting became faster. He even choke at his own vomit, making Mamoru pause and let Aoi burp on the sheets.

"Why are you refusing, hm?" Mamoru stopped his thrusting for a bit as he re-positioned the limp body of Aoi underneath him. Aoi, very groggy, answered the question.

"Mo..mom.. I saw you and mom.. I was hiding at your room."

Hearing this, Mamoru pulled out his penis, letting the blood, the feces and the semen flowed through the poor boy's thigh. Aoi almost past out at the act, but Mamoru slapped Aoi's face to wake him up.

~0~

"Do you want your Mom to disappear to Sensei's life, hm?" Mamoru asked Aoi and the latter just nodded.

 

"Then do as Sensei tell you and kill her."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _WARNING: extreme violence. proceed with caution._

Aoi's day started with his tutor teaching him German, English and Math. For his young age, Aoi was smart, not because he is naturally one, but because society expects him to be one; he was force into extensive studying starting from the age when he can understand a little.

"How do you read this, Aoi?" A middle-age woman who wore her hair in a bun and has big-framed glasses points at book.

"Der kleine Vogel singt ein frÃ¶hliches Lied." Aoi struggled reading but, he did it well.

"Aoi-sama, your Daddy has come home!" A young maid came running inside the study and happily carried Aoi, putting her arms at Aoi's armpits and dash off in the main hall. Aoi's feet swayed, hitting his nanny as she carries him to Zelig. Aoi giggled excited to see his dad for a long time.

"Mira, is Daddy waiting for me?" Young Aoi asked his nanny

"Of course! Aoi-sama is excited as well right?" Both of them grinned and Mira entered the big living room. Mira settled Aoi down and he ran with all his might pouncing on his dad's feet.

"Not now Aoi!" Zelig removed Aoi's hand that was hugging his feet and resumed talking loudly on the phone. Zelig look at Mira and annoyedly waved his hands, asking the both of them to leave the room.

Mira nodded and picked up Aoi, tightly hugging him as they dashed out of there. "I'm sorry Aoi-sama."

"Uhm." Aoi buried his face onto Mira's shoulders as he hug her back.

 

* * *

 

Aoi was having an afternoon nap when he heard loud crash and shouting just behind the walls next to his. He rubbed his eyes and slowly scooted out of the big bed. Struggling to get down, dragging his stuff animal with him. When he reached his door, he forced it to open it himself, turning the knob with all his power, forcing him to leave the teddy at the floor. The door swung open, sending him to stumble, "Aw" he slowly stood up and brushed his knees. Even hurting so bad, young Aoi just bit his lips and walked out.

He took a peek inside the room where he heard the screamings and clatters. He gasped as he immediately understood what that was. His mom and dad arguing again.

"What are going to do about that child inside you? Let me raise it as mine?! You fucking cunt!" Zelig pressed a palm on his forehead and throw Aiko a disgusted look.

Aiko threw a book at him and shrieked, "You were never home, never called and never cared for us. You never need me, and you always tell people to take Aoi away from me. I'm keeping my baby!"

"And? I was busy giving people jobs to feed their family, saving my company from being taken over. Do you think I didn't had a hard time? And who is the father of that child?!" Zelig shook her shoulders and she started thrashing violently.

"What are you doing here Aoi?" Mamoru whispered as he saw Aoi at the door peeking at his parents. He carried him back to his room, locked the door and sat Aoi at his the desk. He searched Aoi's eyes and set the bait like an experienced manipulator that he was.

"Aoi, Mommy is having your baby brother and that is Sensei's baby. I can't be with Aoi anymore." Mamoru feinted a sad look.

Hearing this Aoi's lips immediately curled and his tears brimmed. "I don't have a-anyone, Sensei. Why would you leave Aoi?" He tugged Mamoru's shirt tightly and cried. Mamoru wiped his tears and whispered in a hush, soothing tone. "This night Aoi, you have to do exactly what I say. And I won't leave Aoi."

.

Morning came and the Zelig manor was awakened by the screams of the maid that found out what has happened. Aoi sat at the floor, covered in his mother's blood and staring at her mangled face. As the people rushed to see what was the cause of the commotion, they almost pass out--including Zelig--to see his own son still stabbing Aiko's stomach with his tiny little hands. From the looks of it, Aiko has been dead for awhile.

"A...Aoi?" Zelig slowly walked wobbly towards him, and Aoi just looked at him, slate gray eyes that pierced his soul.

 

A hunter was born.

 

* * *

 

Present time...

Ah, been awhile since i stalk this handsome son of a bitch...

Hibiki smiled as he checked the picture of the handsome, long-haired man on the screen of his phone.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hibiki's past.._

 

"You need to improve and study more, Hibiki! Your English test was just average."

And why am I not surprise again? Hibiki snorted.

Kana Ueda, a professor in T-university was known for being strict but she was more uptight at home.  
Running everything and driving everyone according to her liking.

All you can hear was 'Not good enough' and the disapproving look she always gave. Because of this, Hibiki resented her more and more and learned to behave at home and be the opposite outside.

"I will try harder, Mother." Hibiki answered as courteous as he could, but the vein on the side of his forehead was popping. Kana just look at him from head to toe and shrugged, which agitate the young Hibiki more.

He was about to dismiss himself when she added, "I don't expect much though, your father is a stupid person. Just don't disappoint me."

This fucking old hag.

"Okay, so that means you are more stupid than the old man, right? Cause you didn't even bother to use condoms or contraceptive when you decided to fuck him. Or better yet, you should have just let him fuck you in the ass - you won't get pregnant for that.

"Oh, then you decided you should marry him because you were pregnant with me. How retro of you, Professor. Ashamed to be a single mother? You should loosen that uptight ass of yours and have fun. Oh, yes I did. I just cussed my mother using English. You can suck it woman!" Hibiki made an outburst and smirked after, leaving her mouth agaped mother behind him. He packed his bags, running away from his hated house.

"Where are you going, boy?" A voice startled Hibiki. His dad leaned on his bedroom door looking at his stuff sprawled on the bed. Oh shit.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I can't live here anymore." He said softly, gazing down on his things. His dad Hyouga, scratched his head and sighed.

"You are just fifteen; where are you gonna go?"

"I know, just don't die here old man. I'll be fine." He swiftly stuffed his things in his bag and walked out, brushing his dad on the shoulder.

"Be careful son." Hyouga said almost in a whisper. He was already weak and could not protect his son from his wife's tyrannical point of view. He saw his cheerful son day by day getting stressed and depressed that he was ruining his chance for a happy life. Hibiki started to drink and party and do everything opposite of what his mother wanted him to, that Hyouga's heart breaks for his son.

But what can he do? He was jobless and talent-less and just accepted his fate being his wife's emotional punching bag.

Hibiki; however, has a soft heart for him, because his Dad was the only person who cares on what he thinks and feels. So leaving him was a blow to him too. But he just cant breathe there anymore.

 

* * *

 

_One year after.._

Oh, shit it's too awesome.

"Hibiki, wow how are you doing this? You okay?" The guy behind him thrusted hard while Hibiki was thrusting inside a girl under him.

"Are you seriously asking? What? This is so awesome. Getting fuck and fucking. Wow.. shit," he bit his lips while he cupped his hands on the girls breast under him.

"Ahnn. Hibiki ah..!" The girl moaned as he pound on her. "See, she likes the dick." He said. Hibiki was used to casual orgies like this, but this was the first time he was in a sandwich, and an usual one at that.

After a year of being away from home, Hibiki became the wild cat that cannot be tame. Living his life however he pleased, getting what he wanted because he is beautiful, using this advantage to get by--and sometimes getting into trouble too.

But this is the life he wanted.

Free.

.

.

"Hibiki, just answer the damn phone. Sheesh!" Hibiki emerged from the shower, after the rigorous sexing they did. It's been awhile now since his Dad was trying to call him, but, he ignored him for reasons he can't explain. He just had the feeling he didn't wanna hear what he was about to say. Though it was unusual for the old man to pester him that much. Scratching his head, Hibiki reluctantly snatched his phone from his friend who was checking who was his mysterious caller.

Guess I have no choice then.

 

"Hello Dad, what's up?" He was smoking in the balcony of his friend's apartment when he finally answered. For some reason, his heart was pounding like crazy.

"Hibiki, your mother died today. She had a heart attack. She was calling you before she died.. please come home for her wake." Hyouga's voice was shaky and raspy.

Old man must have love that hag. Hibiki thought for a while.

"I'll try dad. Be well in the meantime." He cut the line after that.

Annoying family.

He blew a cigarette smoke and sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

_I'd blindly follow you digging graves for the people you kill - but, before that happens, I need to survive this dilemma. Why Aoi? Why did you have to wear swimming trunks?_

* * *

 

Hibiki was just released from the custody of the police, being questioned for the death of the male prostitute a few weeks ago. They cannot suspect Hibiki for long, since he was out of the country during that time. So they had no choice but to release him; there was no actual link to him with the person's murder.  
Hibiki did not mind. How many times have he been inside a police station? He wasn't an upstanding member of society so he just shrugged the situation. What's been bothering him was the name drop that Aoi gave.

Hibiki was certain that Aoi was the one who killed him, as to how - he is not sure. All he knows was that Aoi has a lot of money and money hungry people who works for him to get the things he needed to cover his tracks.

Still, he can't help but be seriously piss about the situation. Especially when he was dragged out of the airport because of it.

That afternoon, he called a few friends but no one was available for him to crash at their place for a few days until he get himself together - so, he has no choice but swallow his pride. Well, the little shred he has left.

He went back to his apartment; technically the apartment Aoi gave him and found the place seriously trashed. The fucker has gone insane. Hm, well he is already, so did he ...evolve? was what he said when he saw shards of broken glass on the floo,r the table flipped, the sofa cushion shredded with knives still sticking to it--and the walls stained with cooking oils. That instant, Hibiki called Takaba and asked where the hell is Aoi. Takaba wasn't shock because--quite frankly--he knew Hibiki came home today and so he was expecting him.

"Okay. I'll be there, just send me the details of the resort and where I should get my tickets to get there. I dont have money here with me."

 

* * *

 

Hibiki was still wearing his raven hair and wearing white shirt with pants when he landed on the island of Okinawa. Aoi was there for a business trip and Takaba arranged all things he needed to come there as well. Hibiki strolled the hotel lobby and check in under the name Matsuo Kaname. His identification and credit card was change into this. Is Kaname-kun helping me that's why he wanted me to use his identity? Hibiki was confused but this was Kaname he was thinking off--he knew Aoi more than him so maybe this was just a precaution. He shrugged it off and accepted.

When he has rested enough, Hibiki decided to walk the beach, wearing shorts and sunglasses. Hibiki is a very good looking guy, so it's not a surprise if there are a few who turned their heads towards him - but, he was giving a "fuck off" vibe so all they can do was watch and gawk as he walked towards the sand , water bottle in hand.

Not long after, Hibiki saw a cluster of people gossiping and murmuring to themselves and his heart skip a bit. He was positive that the cause of this fiasco was Aoi Himmel himself.

And boy was he right.

Sitting on his chair with nothing but his deliciously fit Emporio Armani black swimming trunks; his hair was tied into a lazy bun and wearing shades that accentuate his facial feature. Obvious looking body guard behind him.

Right, I forgot this guy loves to be the center of attention, so of course he will flaunt those sexy hips. Ugh, I need to get out of here.

Hibiki started turning his back and walked faster - further away from that sitting temptation when his phone rang.

"Yeah?" He answered after 3 rings, and it was an unregistered number.

"Welcome back."

The same cold and mocking voice that was so familiar to Hibiki greeted him on the other line. He froze and look behind and saw Aoi holding a phone to his other hand, pressed on his ears while the other was holding his drink up. Just when Hibiki was about to say something, Aoi tipped his glass like offering a cheers but he wasn't looking at Hibiki but the sea.

"Did you have fun digging up my past? Hi~bi~ki..."

The voice of Aoi at his phone almost felt like him whispering to his ears for real. Like Aoi's breath actually blew on him and this sent shivers down Hibiki's spine. Aoi sipped his drink letting Hibiki hear this sound. "I'm looking forward in burrying myself in you. Please do not bore me."

Aoi smirked and cut the line.

 

I'm so screwed.


	18. Chapter 18

Hibiki run as fast as he could away from Aoi. On the plane to Japan from Germany, all he could think of was he need to be with Aoi and support him in what he wanted to do. Mainly, it's because he cannot escape anymore. He can't live the way he use to. Like eating a delicious meal for sometime and then ask to eat an ordinary meal again; it's not possible to appreciate it.

Hibiki headed to his showers and stripped away his clothing, thrown everything on the floor and got under the cold rush of water. "Haa..ha," he patted his loudly beating chest as he can still hear Aoi's voice resonating inside his head. "Shit!" he slammed his hands on the walls, frustrated because with just that phone call, Aoi sent him into abyss of madness.

Hibiki held his already hard penis and stroked it, "ugh.." he groaned and spread his legs apart as well, pushing one finger inside his own asshole.

"Ah.."Aoi.aoi!" he moaned, pleasuring himself as he recalled the handsome face he came to like so much.

"Shall I help you, hm?"

A voice from behind startled Hibiki; he stopped what he was doing and looked back. There it was; that slate-gray eyes that pierce right through him, that long jet black hair - and this time Aoi was wearing nothing but his skin.

"Why? Why are you here - this is my room!" Hibiki knew this was a stupid question; of course Aoi knew where he was. It's them who arranged this.

Aoi slowly walked towards Hibiki and leaned in, face only an inch away from Hibiki's, one hand on the wall and his waist. "Who told you to ran away, Hibiki?" Aoi looked at the flushed face of Hibiki and smirked, he didn't wait for Hibiki's answer and started kissing him deeply.

Wait! Is this really happening? Hibiki's eyes wide opened.

Aoi cupped the side of Hibiki's neck and kissed him further, his own penis getting hard, poking Hibiki at his belly. "Hmm" Hibiki's knees became weak and he wobbled, almost collapsing - but, Aoi held his back and helped him. Well that's what Hibiki thought, however, Aoi forced him down to kneel by pressing his shoulders.

"Suck me," Aoi said to Hibiki, looking really sexy under the gushing water with his long black hair dangling over his chest; him staring down at Hibiki and his wanton state. This is hot..

Hibiki gulped his saliva and held both his hands on Aoi's hardened cock and started taking him in in his mouth. Without any warning, Aoi held his head and thrusted deep in his throat, fucking every inch of his sassy mouth.

"Guuh!" Hibiki struggled but Aoi's force was stronger than him so the helpless Hibiki had no choice but to choke on Aoi's dick. Him getting face-fucked was such a turn on that his own prick twitched in delight.

Ah.. I can't breathe! Hibiki felt Aoi's thrust at the back of his throat, gagging him so much he can actually smell the intense pre-cum coming from Aoi. Oh.. shit I'm so turned on. I'm gonna die!

"Guh.. argh.. ha.." Hibiki made gagged sound as Aoi thrusted and pounded on his mouth. What surprise him was that he was actually so hard right now, forcing him to believe that he developed a taste for masochism. It doesn't help that Aoi was so vocal towards his wants, voicing his commands, "Suck me harder," "There, take it deeper," "lick the tip". Hibiki was sure Aoi's grunts could send him to coma.

"This you should understand Hibiki... I dislike people who leaves me. And when I say you will consume your day thinking about me," - Aoi paused as he felt Hibiki moaning with his cock inside him, he growled as he slowly slid out and pushed back in with force - "you will!"

Aoi came in Hibiki's throat. He didn't remove his cock, forcing the man under him to swallow his cum if he Hibiki didn't want to choke and die. When he saw his lovely seemed to swallowed most of it, he pulled out leaving the man collapsing and coughing on the surface of cold bathroom floor.

"Aoi, you bastard! Are you planning on killing me!?" Hibiki shouted at him knees and hands on the floor while he gazed at the bastard's face.

What Hibiki saw on Aoi's face scared him, though. Enough for him to shut his mouth.

Aoi just stood there unmoving, looking at him with eyes that he hasn't seen before. Something sinister and dark, yet the feral-like aura was still there. Like the sexy beast he can't help but fall helplessly for. The gaze Aoi gave was new - as if Aoi is wordlessly saying -

 

_**'Yes, I do.. i plan on killing you.'** _


	19. Chapter 19

Aoi littered Hibiki kisses everywhere he could, every place his mouth could land, starting at the neck down to his chest and over his thighs. He was quite the rough lover as like their other times, which was why Hibiki was thrown out of loop when Aoi took everything slow. Painfully slow. 

He nibbled and flicked Hibiki's nipple until it was tender and too sensitive, while he pinched and tweaked the other one. As if the teasing wasn't enough, he was constantly rubbing his engorged loins towards Hibiki as the latter bucked his hips, wanting the badly needed friction. The fire that consumed them was driving them blind to the surroundings. If there was something more than lust, then that was what they felt. 

Not long ago, Hibiki wanted to run away and now he squirmed and moaned under this man. Hibiki was actually scared, from all the unknown emotions he was feeling and the particular knots around his stomach. Are you being gentle because you really are gonna kill me after this? 

Hibiki felt his chest tightened and he can't help but cry. How can he say to this man that he wss willing to throw his humanity and what was left of his morality aside and become something else just for him. He could aid and abet all the crimes wanted to commit--and that was not taking it lightly. "I..Aoi-," Hibiki called out Aoi's name as the tears flowed. This stopped Aoi with what his ministrations and looked at Hibiki's face.

"What is it, Hibiki?" Aoi whispered on his ears while Aoi raised Hibiki's legs to his waist and spreading Hibiki's hole with his lubricated fingers.

"Aoi.. I don't wanna die. I'd do anything for you," Hibiki cupped Aoi's face still sobbing. Aoi chuckled and withdrew his fingers out and smeared some of the leftover lubed all over his penis.

He didn't answer Hibiki and just drived his cock in Hibiki's hole and thrusted further in. Slow but deep, taking his sweet time. "From the moment I knew what you are capable of Hibiki, there is only one ending for you-," he said in between grinds. Every slides-in, it make Hibiki arched his hips and threw his head fasten to the pillows. 

"Argh!" Hibiki shout as Aoi hit his prostate gland and stayed there, grinding in.

"Wh-what is it, Aoi?!..ahh! Ahhh!" Hibiki asked as Aoi very sweetly tortured him raising his legs to Aoi's shoulders and pounded him. The gentleness earlier was replaced by sweet tortures of fast and shallow plunges. The bed squeaked with them and the room was filed with their breathy moans. Hibiki, with nothing left to brace on, pulled Aoi's hair as the latter opened his mouth in a soundless moan. His movement slowed and erratic, near his climax.

Hibiki felt like his insides was on fire. He couldn't breathe. His eyes were clouded and he saw white. He was taken aback by how hot his ass felt, vaguely aware that Aoi painted his insides with cum.

"Death.. the death of Ueda Hibiki." 

Aoi licked his lips and bit Hibiki's shoulder as the man took the pain and climaxed.


	20. Chapter 20

The dawn broke and yet Hibiki still clung onto Aoi's back, burying his nails at him. How many times did he came? He actually lost count. At one or two instance, the both of them lost consciousness and went to sleep only to wake up shortly after and started to be lost in the throes of sex again, only having a break for a quick meal with whatever they could find in the fridge - or, having a bathroom break, sometimes not even stopping for that. 

Two? Three days? What day is it? Hibiki was dizzy with white haste vision, heaving a raspy breath. He can't hold out any longer. With Aoi burying his face at Hibiki's neck, he could smell the man's musky scent mixed with both of their sweats. 

"Aoi!" he yelled and trembled cumming onto his belly, while Aoi plunged at him hugging Hibiki's back. In a few moments, Hibiki could feel the warm flow of liquid inside him and felt Aoi's heart beating fast. Ah, his face is so sexy. 

Aoi pulled out off him and plopped beside Hibiki, hair a little wet from the sweat. His arm rested on his forehead while staring into the ceiling. Hibiki can't help but look at him. I think this is the first time I saw his face up-close. His eyelashes are so long... 

"What is it?" Aoi startled Hibiki and caught him spacing out, gawking at his face. 

"N-Nothing." 

Aoi turned his head to look at Hibiki and sighed. He slowly stood up and walk towards the fridge. Hibiki just looked at him, eyeing every inch. Naked with chiseled body, wet from their intense intercourse, long hair disheveled - but looking in a seductive manner; Hibiki can't help but gulped his saliva.

 

Under the soft sunlight, Aoi is indeed beautiful. Hibiki sat at the bed and leaned his back to the bed-rest. 

"Enjoying the view?" Aoi asked, walking back to the bed a bottle of water at his hand.

"Well-yeah, I can see your penis clearly," he answered and smirked a bit. Just as him, Aoi smirked back and opened the water bottle. Sitting, he placed the bottle on Hibiki's lips and slowly tipped it, allowing Hibiki to drink. Hibiki oblige and drank, spilling some water at the side of his lips, rolling down at his neck. Aoi squinted his eyes at him, looking like he saw a piece of delectable meat. Hibiki finished drinking and chuckled a little loudly. 

"How about you , Aoi? Enjoying the view?" he teased. Aoi inched forward, tossing the bottle on the floor and crawled back on top of Hibiki, dragging his Hibiki's legs so he could lay down again. 

Hibiki's heart race again, like he was hungry for more even if his body clearly could use some break. Slowly, the black long hair enveloped his chest, the slate-gray eyes looked at him - and, just when he thought Aoi was about to kiss him, Aoi goes for the side of his neck and bit it. Peeling some flesh and drew blood. 

Aoi hummed as his mouth lapped up the wound - clearly aroused from it.

What?!The fucker bit me? 

"Haha," Aoi suddenly pulled back and sat, licking his lips. Hibiki sat as well and touched his neck where the sting was. He looked at his hand and saw red. So he wound bit me! This motherfucker! Hibiki opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water. He knew Aoi was rough, but the wound actually trickled blood? 

"Well..." Aoi tilted his head and looked at him. Looking exactly where he tore Hibiki's flesh, "Now I am enjoying the view."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's fanarts for these original characters. if you are interested, i will send you the links


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

 

The harsh sunlight greeted Aoi that morning, almost immediately giving him a headache. He knew nothing would make him feel better today - the dreaded date every year where he had nothing but ugly memories. 

He sat up on his bed and scratched his head, making a small yawn as he grabbed his cellphone on top of his night stand. Ten messages and five missed calls was in his screen. He furrowed his brows and reluctantly open it. 

Happy Birthday

How long has it been since he was sincerely happy? He doesn't remember. When he was a little boy maybe? He thought - but flashbacks were harsher than the ray of bright sunlight. 

From the cold dining table where he usually dined alone, Aoi was always eating his birthday cake in front of the servants waiting to tend his every need. His screaming mother yelling at the background, shouting 'Please let me out! I wan't to see Aoi!' - and from the distant father who sends him gifts which now was obvious that was bought and delivered by his secretary. Truly, he never had a 'Happy Birthday'. 

He sighed and got out of bed, slowly walking to the bathroom for a quick shower. Last night Aoi took a flight and went back to his house and left Hibiki at the room where they spend two days together. It was unusual for him to keep a 'prey' alive once he mixed his private life with it. Only Kaname overstepped that boundary - yet, now he wasn't alive as well. He looked at his hands under the gush of cold water. 

That's right, I killed Kaname too. 

He sighed and started shampooing his hair, scratching the scalp with his nails. The long haired he kept all these years started to bother him everyday. Why did I grow it this long again? He forgot the reason. 

Mainly because he has no one. 

No one bothered him about what he should do. What he should eat, drink - when to sleep. Over the years, he kinda let his hair grow out, because of the casual remarks some of his classmates from Uni said that his hair looks nice and silky. He should grow it out. 

Honestly, he forgot about that person long ago. He just thought, why not? Letting it grow means he'll have a few things to do to maintain it. Extra activity to his somehow mundane life.

Birthday huh? What should I do today? I have no clue.

At the time when he felt like this, he hated himself more often. It's because of the last words his mother told him.

I wish you weren't born in this world. I wouldn't have suffered. I'd still be beautiful and Zelig won't neglect me. 

Really, no good memory of his birthday. 

He finished showering and head on to dressed for work. After he dried his hair, he neatly combed it and tied into a ponytail. It was nothing fancy, maybe even a little loose which he likes. Since he has no meeting to go through this day; hiis secretary was kind enough to not give him schedules. 

What do I do for today? I have no meetings, no urgent documents to look over. 

He dressed himself as usual in an impeccable sharp fitting suit. A black Armani with navy blue collar. A white shirt and a Gucci cuff-links his father sent a week ago as a gift. He snorted as he wore it and grabbed his stuff and head on out.

A few minutes after, he arrived at his office to be welcomed by warm smiles from employees. "Good morning Walter-Sama, and Happy birthday." The receptionist gave him a bouquet of flowers. It seemed it was from his employees. As best as he could, he smiled 'genuinely'. 

"Thank you, very kind of you to remember," he said and eyed Charlie who was waiting for him silently at the sidelines. "Charlie, please find a vase for this and place it on my office. And again everyone, thank you. Do your best today," e said as he walked on out of there.

The eyes of adoration from his employees gave Aoi goosebumps. He entered his private comfort room and wash his hands. 

It's because I have a pretty face. 

He squinted his eyes as he dried his hands with a paper towel. 

 

The day came to a close. It wasn't all that different. Receiving a few gifts from his acquaintances, some business partners, people he doesn't really know--and from those who eyed and wanted to get to close to him. It was all boring and superficial. 

He looked at the calendar and saw that Hibiki's contract will come to an end soon. How time past he thought. When he got home and like always, he took out his collection and looked at the faces of those he killed. Before, it was all exciting for him. Now, it seems the rush has subsided. Should I kill Hibiki earlier? Have I lost my meticulous planning sense? What seems to be missing here? What am I not satisfied about? Aoi mused his gross sense of morality. 

The vibrate from his phone stopped his reverie and he immediately grabbed it. He leaned back into his chair and took a sip at his cognac. The smoke from the cigarette resting at the ashtray was mixing in with his drink's smell, so he put down the glass and tucked in a rogue hair behind his ear. When he read the message finally, he was somehow showing a hint of amusement.

 

Dear asshole, 

Thanks for leaving me unable to walk till night time. As you already know by now, I just landed back to Tokyo. By the way, since you don't love me, I'll just have to force you to love me. Even if it kills me - literally.

If you still won't, I'll make sure that you will forever regret it.

 

And ..

Happy Birthday, Aoi.

 

Love, 

Your dearest stalker.

 

Pfft! What the hell Is this? 

Aoi laughed hard after he read Hibiki's message and after a few good minutes, the teary eyed, stomach clutching--mostly from laughing too much--and a little panting, Aoi read the message once more.

"What an interesting guy. I said I'll kill him and he still brazenly butt his head with me," he said. 

As he was still enjoying the amusement Hibiki gave him, once again, a vibrate signaled he was getting a call. 

He frowned when he saw who was the caller and he took a sip of his drink again - and with a heave of annoyed sigh, Aoi answered.

"It's been awhile Mamoru Sensei. To what do I owe the pleasure?"


	22. Chapter 22

Hibiki hailed a cab after he land back to Tokyo. Nursing his sore hips and butt, he had this permanent scowl on his face. Even so, he still look like some celebrity having dressed in clothes Aoi had prepared for him. I don't know what's he thinking. Maybe this is a bribe for leaving me wounded. He traced the wound on his neck. The bite that was given by him by that crazy man he loves.

"Tch."

He knew it all too well, that Aoi will be the death of him. If by some miracle his life was spared, loving someone that dangerous will take everything away from him. "Not that I have that many.." he muttered. "What?" The cab driver peeked through the mirror when he Hibiki spoke.

"Nothing. Please hurry." He sighed and look at the busy scenery by his window.

Arriving at his apartment, he tossed his luggage at the couch and hurried to get something to drink. He knew today was Aoi's birthday. He wanted to see him but, his current condition doesn't permit him to do so. Mail would just suffice.

He lounged at his couch, slowly removed his socks and drank his beer, playing a western rock song he like at full blast. Good thing the bastard was rich and pick up a sound proof apartment, Hibiki thought, while he pinched his brows and leaned back the couch.

He was confused on what he needs to do next or what will he do after, Hibiki sighed multiple long-suffering ones, What shall I do? Is this really the end for me? I've always been a laid back person. Wasting my life to nonsense things. And now.. what now? Hibiki didn't realized that tears trickled down his face.

 

Morning came very slow for Hibiki. For some reason, even if he was so worn out, sleep eluded him. Annoyed, he decided to walk it off. Huh, three in the morning eh. Tch. He wore a black hooded sweater, jeans and sneakers and grabbed his phone and wallet. Walking around aimlessly was not a good idea with this time of the night, so drinking became his first choice. It's been awhile since he went out.

At the lobby, the building receptionist called him out. "Excuse me, Ueda-sama. There's a package that arrived for you just passed ten this evening. However we didn't wan't to disturb you in case you we're resting." The woman had a big smile on her face. Usually their building wasn't occupied by someone young and handsome like Hibiki.

Hibiki, not in the mood to flirt, signed the paper and grabbed the package. He read who was the sender and his heart skipped a beat.

"Is everything alright, Ueda-sama?" The woman noticed Hibiki's face paled instantly. "Ah.. y-yes thanks. Have a good night." He said and dashed off carrying the package back to the elevator.

What now?

 

* * *

 

 

A handsome young man, maybe in his twenties was standing outside an old house just outside the city. Heaving an audible breath, the young man summoned the courage to rang the doorbell.

"Who is it?" The sound of a young girl spoke at the intercom.

"Good afternoon, err I. I'm looking for Hyouga Ueda, is he 'round?" The man spoke in a nervous voice.

"Hi...Hibiki is that you?" Hyouga opened the door, startling Hibiki. He tried to calm his heart but his Dad lunged forward and embraced him.

"Ah. I'm home Dad." He hugged him back and buried his face at his Dad shoulders.

**

A few months ago, Hyouga remarried someone and turned his life around. From being the gambler and lazy drunk, the current him got around helping his new wife with their Ramen shop. A humble one with a steady flow of regular customers. The woman he married seems nice, keeping the small apartment they live in warm and inviting. She also kept showing Hibiki pictures of the family.

Hibiki learned that he now have a new little sister in grade school. A pretty girl with soft curly hair. She was somewhat attached to Hibiki already, sitting at his lap while they eat snacks.

"Dad, can we talk privately? There's something I need to tell you." He said with grief on his face. He didn't want to cut the reunion moment short but, he knew he has no time to spare. Sensing the seriousness, Hyouga asked his wife to take their daughter outside to buy some drinks for them. Shortly after they left, Hibiki started telling the story of how he end up into trouble, leaving out the detail who's the person who hired him. While listening, Hyouga became emotional and held his son's hand. "I've been a fool. My only son, I didn't took care of my only son!" - he lamented - "You can always hide here. I may not have much, but at least let me protect you." He desperately pleaded Hibiki.

Hibiki shook his head and patted his Dad on the shoulder. "You're not alone now Dad. Your new wife and child needs you. I can't do this to you." He answered with a sad smile on his face. Ah, it really has been awhile since I saw Dad. He look quite happy despite the fact that he aged remarkably over a short period of time. I'm glad he has a family now. I'm really glad.

Hibiki gave his Dad a bag that seems too heavy. The old and weary man opened it and saw it was full of cash. "Wha-What is this? what are you planning to do?" Hyouga asked, a little confuse of what was going on.

Hibiki took a deep breath before he answered.

"Well....."

 

**_Four days ago.._ **

 

The package consisted of checks written for Ueda Hibiki. The checks were in Kaname Matsuo's name. Weird. What's this all of a sudden?

Inside the package comes an address too, with the person named Wild. There's nothing in it except these two and a close letter envelop. After he opened it, he realized it was a letter from Kaname.

A parting one..

Ueda-san,

If you are reading this mail, this must mean that I have been missing--probably dead already. I trusted a good friend of mine to deliver this package to you, in case my suspicion is correct. You probably have a hunch already who might be the one who killed me... and you're right.

Ueda-san, I know this is not for me to say, but i'll say it anyways. I left you the money and trusted you in Wild's care. He will help you--should you choose to escape Aoi's grasp. But, there is a selfish request I would also like to ask of you.

I know you love Aoi. Believe me, I know that feeling too well.

But, Ueda-san, Aoi needs to be stop. Him and the people who helped him do as he please. At the back of this paper are the people who helps him. I trusted Wild with every evidence I have gathered against them over the years. I know, my hands isn't clean with this, and maybe my death is my repentance. But please, before you make a decision on what to do, think about it first.

And truthfully, from the bottom of my heart, wished that you may find happiness in whatever answer that might lead you.

Best of luck to you.

Kaname

 

Present

 

"Well Dad, I made up my mind. I'm going to kill Aoi." He said with a stern look on his face.


	23. Chapter 23

Due to his nervousness, Hibiki felt a tiny vomit in his mouth. The taste was bitter and sour, mostly gastric juices due to his hunger. 

Being inside the trunk of a car wasn't really the ideal place to relax. 

He checked his phone for signal and his luck was not on his side. "Tch" clicking his tongue, he used the light on his phone to look around his surroundings. The trunk was clean. Beside the tool box that was inside there, it was spotless. Good, more room to me.

Huh? 

The car finally made a stop, and he felt the engine died. He wasn't sure how long did he have to wait before he pulled the 'inside trunk release'. Silently, Hibiki climbed out and closed the trunk. Looking around, he was in a garage of a big house. He knew exactly whose was it. He planned this exact moment nights ago. He sighed and headed to the back door in stealth. He had the keys he needed to open it. Just like his research, the back door reached a storage looking room. Slowly opening it , he made his way to the kitchen or part of it. 

He studied the habit of the person living inside, by this time the owner of the house was already in the tub, enjoying a classic music playing while getting soaked.

He headed straight at the second floor, heart thumping really loudly. No backing out now, he psyche himself and held his breath before he opened the bathroom door with his gloved hands, and immediately clicked the lights close. He can hear the classic music like he expected.

"What?!" The man from the tub was startled at the sudden darkness. He stood up and made a splashing sound, but he was pushed down by an unknown person. "Uhmm." His face was pressed by a handkerchief with a strong scent. He struggled for a bit, but the surprise element, his nakedness, and his age, all factored to him succumbing to his assailant. Shortly after, he felt dizzy and became limped.

Hibiki rested the man's head on the side of the tub. Then he went for the lights once more and opened it. He look at the man's face to confirm his target.

Harada Oga, 33 years old. Under legal papers, he works as Aoi's accountant. But under the table, he serves as runner. Doing odd works like getting rid of the bodies Aoi usually kill. Has connections in the underground activity. No known immediate family. When Aoi need to obtain some illegal item, extra men, and falsified documents, he was the one he turn to. 

Hibiki look at the Oga's face one last time. He did felt anger. He conditioned himself during these times that this was revenge, for all the mangled bodies they have make money out off. He was a vigilante. Yes, he convinced himself that he was. He was doing his own style of justice and he was doing the world a favor.

"Motherfuckers." He gritted his teeth took out a 30ml syringe. He drew the plunger and filled it with air. Using tourniquet, he found the vein in the Oga's arm and plunged the air in. A moment later, the man convulsed and expired.

Injecting air directly on the vein will cause air embolism, after all.

After Hibiki confirmed the Oga's death. He took all the evidence and put it in his pockets. He drained the water and splashed some more to the man. Rinsing any trace that will link the crime back to him. After, he filled the tub with water again and dipped Oga's whole body there. He left quietly, now taking his time. Before he left the bathroom, he recognized the song playing from Oga's bath speaker, or however you called it. 

Con te partirÃ² 

Time to say goodbye, huh? 

He retraced his step back and arrived at the car once again. He opened it with his key and drived off. 

"Ha... ha..." 

Hibiki isn't a natural born killer. Of course this has affected him too. But there's nothing to do. What done is done. 

He droved off a depressed area of the city, where criminals frequented and left the car there, doors open and keys still inside. He knew that it will be scrap and strip to nothing in no time. And that's what he was hoping for. Soon after, he saw a few men lurking beside it. He looked down and continued walking away, with his hood shadowing his face. 

He called the person helping him to make this all possible.

Wild.

"Yoh, Wild.. one down. Four to go." He simply said before he killed the line.

 

Meanwhile..

 

"Charlie, please make me coffee and go home. It's really late. I'm sorry for keeping you." Aoi said as he took a break from work. It just so happen that they had a deadline so it can't be help but do overtime.

"Understood sir." Charlie politely nooded.

He walked out from the room and felt the phone from his breast pocket vibrated. It was his phone for personal calls. He saw the caller and answer.

"Yoh, Wild.. one down. Four to go."

He didn't answer cause it was unnecesary. 

....

 

"Here is your coffee. I'm headed home. Have a good evening, Sir." Charlie bowed and Aoi just waved his hand dismissively. He exited there and head to the parking lot. When he reached his car, he took out something in his wallet.

....

Good job Hibiki.. let's end the demon's game.. and give them justice.

Charlie looked at the picture of a young man in his wallet. Stroking it with hurt in his eyes.


End file.
